The Monster Of Fiore High
by RionKunosagi
Summary: "Wait!" Natsu reached through the flames his hands moving towards the retreating figures of his mother and sister. For the last time his mother faced him, her brown eyes full of hate. "Just stay where you are, Monster" Tears welled up in his eyes soon evaporated by the heat. He gave his sister a pleading look however she looked away, fear evident on her face. AU! Hollow Natsu!
1. Fiore High

_**Chapter One:** _

_"Wait!" Natsu reached through the flames, his hands moving towards the retreating figures of his mother and little sister. For the last time his mother faced him, her brown eyes full of hate._

 _"Just stay where you are, Monster" Tears welled up in his eyes soon evaporated by the heat. He gave his sister a pleading look however she looked away, fear evident on her face. He watched them leave from his position on the ground, the left side of his body implanted in the dirt, his spiky salmon hair was dulled and covered in dirt. His onyx eyes losing the brightness in them as the tears evaporated from his face. For days he had been in that position in the dirt with the fire eventually burnt out. He couldn't move however, nor did he want to. Then a hand reached out, His right eye lazily looked up at the man with black hair wearing black robes with a white sash across his torso._

 _"I've finally found you, Natsu"_

Natsu sprung awake, His body drenched in sweat. He panted for a while before touching his face.

 _"That nightmare again? I should probally tell Zeref-Nii the pills aren't working"_

The teen got up and stretched his body. After hearing a satisfying crack he stopped and began walking towards his bedroom door . He turned the knobe and lazily walked down the stairs yawning as the sound of something frying came to his ears.

"Eggs **again** Zeref-Nii? We've been having that for days now..." He yawned and walked into the kitchen. A black haired man with an apron with a heart on it turned to face him, in his hand was a pan with scrambled egg in it.

"But I thought you liked the eggs?" He gave him a disappointed look before turning back to the stove to continue his work. "Are your bags packed?"

"Yeah...I packed them last night" The pinkette yawned again.

"You should get dressed , After we have breakfast we leave" Natsu looked down at his ripped and scarred body.

"Yeah...A shower would be nice..." He turned to leave but was stopped by Zeref's voice.

"You had the Nightmare again didn't you?" He gave his younger brother a worried look. Natsu let out a bitter laugh.

"How did you know?" He questioned staring blankly at his brothers worried expression.

"The sweat" He replied. " You always are covered in sweat when you have them" Natsu made an "Oh" expression and began walking upstairs towards the shower.

"Natsu..." Natsu walked into the bathroom and pulled off his boxers before jumping into the shower. He turned on the cold water and started washing himself. There was no point in turning on the hot water due to his body temperture being absurdly high.

 _"Even after all these years I still can't get them out of my head..."_ He sighed and stared at nothing.

 _"I bet they're leaving a luxurias happy life without me"_ Natsu's lips curved upwards forming an evil smirk. _"I can't wait to see that bitch's reaction when I show up_ " He turned off the shower and walked out. He wiped his wet body with the towel along the rack and stared at the uniform Zeref had hung up for him.

 _"Fiore High...huh"_ The uniform consisted of a black blazer with a white shirt and a red tie showing an emblem of what looked like a fairy. His eyes drifted down to the black pants and black shoes. He had only recently applied for the school last year and with the help of Mavis he managed to get in. Zeref thought it was time he actually socialized with people again and wanted him to get a girlfriend, not that he needed one though. He drapped the wet towel over the rack and slipped the uniform on, he tossed the blazer aside deciding that it looked a bit weird on him . He looked at himself in the mirror.

"I don't look right..." He muttered before quickly running to his room gathering two objects. He wrapped a white scaled scarf around his neck and looked at himself in the mirror again.

"Better!" He said. He looked at the other object in his hands. A pair of black leather gloves with metal coated around each finger sleeve, it also had a circular disk in center which was engraved with a symbol of a dragon. The object had been given to him by Zeref when he had started training. The white scaled scarf had been given to him by his father before he died. He put the gloves in his pockets.

"Natsu! Breakfast's ready!" He went back into his room and grabbed his bags afterwards he walked down the stairs back into the kitchen. Putting his bags down, he sat opposite his older brother who was already half way through his meal.

"Natsu! Hurry up! You don't want to be late on the first day do you?" Natsu grabbed the plate of eggs Zeref handed to him and started eating as fast as he could.

"This is going to be our last meal together until summer break comes up..." The salmon haired teen stared at his brothers saddened expression and and raised a brow.

"Can't you just visit the dorms? The school is close by after all" He shook his head and released a depressed sigh.

"You think they're going to let a black mage in?" Natsu smiled as Zeref sunk into his chair, now slowly eating his breakfast. Natsu quickly swallowed the last of his breakfast and stood up fast.

"Hurry Up...I don't want to be late for my first day at school" Natsu imitated Zeref's voice and grabbed his plate and put it in the sink. Then he grabbed his bags and proceeded to walk out the house towards the car waiting outside. A woman with black hair and yellow slitted eyes waved at him

"What took you so long?" Natsu opened the trunk and tossed his bags in. He slammed it shut and got in the back seat.

"We didn't take that long Kaya" The woman named Kaya looked at the teen through the review mirror with a grin.

"Looking sexy pinky!"

"Its Salmon"

"Kaya would you stop trying to seduce my brother?" Natsu stared at Zeref as the he hopped next to Kaya.

"You should know by now that its hopeless for him to even fall in love" Natsu slightly glared at his brother. Sure he got some problems when it comes to trusting people but that doesn't mean there's no hope for him.

Right?

The car started moving, Natsu turned to the house he had been living in for 8 years. He watched as his brother and Kaya talked about something stupid. He closed his eyes.

 _"Wonder what the dorms are like?"_ From what Zeref had told him there was multiple dorms. The dorm he was going to was "Fairy Tail". Zeref insisted he went to that specific dorm saying its "What he needs".

 _"I hope she is not there"_ An image of a blue haired girl came to his mind before he shook it out. While he couldn't wait to see his former mothers reaction to his enrollment, he did not wish to see his former sister.

 _"If I do happen to see her, I'll just act like I don't know her"_

The car came to a stop. Natsu unlocked the door and jumped out. He stared at the huge building in awe. What he stared at appeared to be a massive castle with more than five levels.

"There's a little surprise in your room" Natsu looked at Zeref taking out his bags. He waited till his brother was finished and then wrapped his arms around him. Zeref smiled and returned the hug patting Natsu on the back.

"I'll miss you" He quietly said. Zeref smiled at his younger brother as they let go of eachother.

"I'll miss you too Natsu...Now get going already!" Natsu grabbed his bags and walked towards the entrance _."_ **AND MAKE SURE TO BRING BACK A NICE GIRL!** _"_ He rolled his eyes and waved at his brother as the car drove off. He waited until they were gone before continueing his journey.

"Fairy Tail should be right..." He looked up at the massive building with the same emblem as the one on his tie. "Here" He walked into the building and found a receptionist typing away on her computer.

"Excuse me?" He tapped at the desk infront of him causing the receptionist to stop what she was doing.

"Ah! the new student! Welcome to Fairy Tail dorm Mr...?"

"Natsu"

 **Natsu POV**

"Natsu. Anyway here is the key to your room! And heres a map of our school! Just go up to the lobby and walk all the way down the hallway and then turn left" I nodded. She handed me the map

"What about my class schedule?" I questioned. She turned around to a pile of papers and grabbed one of them. She spun on her chair and handed to me a list of all my classes.

"Thanks" I turned to leave.

"Wait!" I stopped and looked at her.

"What made you join the Fairy Tail dorm?" She asked. I sighed in annoyance.

"My brother" I grabbed my bags and headed up stairs.

* * *

"Its empty..." True to my words, there was not one person in the lobby. Seems like they all left for classes. I walked down the hallway and turned left to see a room labeled 777. I inserted the key inside the hole and turned it, after hearing a click I twisted the knob to open the door revealing a dark room. Darkness wasn't really a problem for me either...I found the light switch and flipped it. My eyes slightly widened as I saw a blue cat sitting on the couch watching some show about fish.

"Happy...?" The cat jumped up and flew towards me.

"Natsu!" So this is where Zeref-Nii sent Happy...I thought he just sent him into the void again after he tore the curtains.

"What are you doing here?" He grinned and jumped on my shoulder.

"Zeref said that he didn't want any weirdos becoming your roommate so he sent me!" I raised a brow.

"And the school allowed it?"

"Aye sir!" The hell? What kind of school is this? I sighed and dropped my bags on the floor. I would unpack after the day was over. I took a look at my schedule.

"I won't make it in time..." I muttered. My first lesson was about to begin. If I went back down the way I came it would take too much of time... I looked at the map. The classroom is close by. I looked at the window and smirked. This was going to be fun.

I put Happy back on the couch and jumped onto the window sill. I waved at the exceed and opened the window. Then I jumped.

 **Third Person POV**

"Oh...My..." The receptionist couldn't believe her eyes. She rubbed her brown eyes and continuesly opened and closed them staring at a certain pinkette who just...fell from the sky.

Natsu noticed the receptionist staring at him. He waved and then ran towards his class. He entered the hallway and turned right going acording to the map. He stopped when he came by a door with the label '1A.'

"This is the class..." He raised his fist and knocked on the door three times.

"Come in!" He slid the door open and slowly walked inside, grimancing internally as he saw a blue haired girl pale as he walked in.

"You must be Mr Dragneel, Please introduce yourself" Natsu turned to his class and put up the best fake smile he could muster.

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, I will be in you care" He slightly bowed at the last part as half the girls in the class gained hearts in their eyes.

"He's Hot!"

"But why does he have pink hair"

 _"Its salmon..."_ He mentally corrected.

"It doesn't make him look less hot!"

"Mr Dragneel, please take a set next to Ms Lockner" He pointed to a girl with blue eyes and blue hair. He sighed in relief.

 _"At least I don't have to sit next to her"_ He walked over to his seat by the window and sat down as the Teacher began his lecture.

 _"Wow this teacher is amazing"_ He thought as he stared at the Blond haired man _."He managed to conceal his fear almost perfectly"_

Natsu stared at the teacher, he appeared to be calm on the outside but Natsu could tell that on the inside, he was shitting himself.

 _"Man this is going to be tough, that bitch probably told all the teachers about my...abilities"_ He had no doubt that his former mother was behind the cause of the fear that layed in his teachers heart.

A slight tap on his shoulder brought Natsu out of his thoughts, he found a note neatly folded on his desk. He looked around and found a black crow sitting on the window waiting for him impatiently.

" _ **Hey Natsu! I know I just saw you a few minutes ago but I can't help but worry... have you gotten a girlfriend yet?"**_ He read in his head. He wrote down a reply and gave it to the bird. It flew off carrying the note in its mouth.

* * *

"He replyed!" Zeref grabbed the note and read out loud.

"Fuck Off"

* * *

Natsu Loved his brother, He honestly did but sometimes he was just...

"Anybody know the answer?" He heard his teacher question. He looked around him too see nobody raise their hands.

 _"What was the question?"_ He thought looking at all their confused faces. He watched as a blond haired girl raised her hand.

"He was conflicted Mr Damen, He did not want to displease his wife by sending the troops out or disappoint his general by not sending out the army for a head on attack"

"And why did the wife not want him to send the troops, Ms Heartfilla?"

"She was in love with a young man in one of the troops and did not want him to die" She answered. Mr Damen nodded and carried on his lecture. Natsu looked outside the window paying no attention to his surroundings.

 _"Why is he even asking us about some old ancient affair?"_ He looked at the board.

 _ **"I love History!"** _ It said.

 _"But isn't this English?"_

* * *

Natsu yawned as the bell rung signaling the end of the lesson. He got up and began walking out the class.

"Hey Natsu-San!" He turned around to see a white short haired girl with bright blue eyes smiling and waving at him.

"You are?"

"Lissana! Lissana Struss!"

"What do you need from me?" He didn't bother to fake smile this time and gave her a blank look.

"I was wondering if you would join me and my friends for lunch?"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment" He tried to sound as apoligetic as he could. She smiled sadly and nodded. He walked out of the classroom.

 _"Maybe next time..."_ He thought as walked up the stairs towards the roof. Upon arriving he found a man with long black hair lying down. He wore the same uniform as him, the only difference being his black tie.

"You know, You could of just said "Fuck off" I'm sure that would have chased her away" The man said looking at Natsu, His red eyes eyeing the pink haired male.

"You heard that from all the way up here?" Natsu stood a few feet away from him. The man laughed.

"Never underestimate a Dragons ears" Came his reply. Natsu layed down making the man glare at him.

"Oi! This is my territory, Now get the fuck out of here" Natsu gave the man a challenging look as both him and the man got up.

"And nows its mine Iron face" He nonchantly replied. The man grinded his teeth. His arm suddenly changed into a long sword. He charged towards Natsu.

"Beat it!" Before the sword reached its target, Natsu grabbed it and pulled it behind him making the black haired man fly towards him. He cocked back his fist and slammed it into the mans stomach. The man grunted in response and fell down clutching his stomach.

"Nice Thrust...if your target was somebody else that was might have actually hit" Natsu lifted his hand towards him.

"Name's Natsu" The man got up and grabbed Natsu's hand and squeezed it.

"Gajeel" Natsu began squeezing his hand in response. The two were like that for 5 minutes until Gajeel pulled his hand back.

"I give! I give!" He comforted his sore hand as Natsu smirked.

"Your pretty weak for a Dragon Slayer" Gajeel glared at the teen.

"If this were a real fight I would kick your ass!"

"But wasn't it me who just kicked your ass?"

"Thats it!" Gajeel ran towards Natsu, his fit cocked back.

* * *

"How the fuck are you so strong?!" Gajeel layed down on the roof panting as Natsu crouched down beside him.

"Extreme training with my brother" Came the pinkette's response.

"Fuck..." He continued panting for a few minutes before getting up meeting the pinketee's gaze.

"What the hell are you?" Natsu flinched for a second before regaining his composure.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer" Gajeel stared at him in shock.

"Dragon Slayer?!" He looked at Natsu's tie and sighed.

"That means we have another Dragon Slayer now..." Natsu raised his brow in curiosity.

"We?" He pointed to the Fairy emblem on his tie.

"I mean our dorm has three Dragon Slayers now" He pointed at his black tie with the same emblem.

"Three? whos the other one?" He scratched his head thinking.

"I think her name was...Wendy or something like that..." Natsu's heart stopped.

 _"She's in the same class as me **AND** the same dorm?"_ Before the two could continue their conversation the sound of a bell reached their ears.

"You better get going... or you're going to miss class" Natsu got up from his position.

"You make it sound as if you aren't going to class too"

"Because I'm not" He layed down and shooed Natsu away much to the formers annoyance. Natsu walked away with a blank face as an image of a small blue haired girl smiling at him came to mind. He grinded his teeth and punched a nearby wall causing a small crack.

"Wendy..." He covered his face with one hand while his other was impanted in the wall.

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

 _ **Well someone voted a yes soo hear I am...(Even if only one person voted)**_

 _ **As you can see this story is a Highschool AU and Just because I happen to mention both Lucy and Lissana does not mean there is going to be Nalu or Nali! I honestly don't know who Natsu might end up with! It can be anyone!**_

 _ **And Expect Oc's...Alot of them...If you want too add your own Oc in my story then drop a PM and I'll be happy to add them here!**_

 _ **If you all are confused or weirded out then Review! Though Some stuff will only be explained in later chapters...**_

 _ **Well then see ya later!**_


	2. Erza Scarlet

_**Chapter 2: Meeting the Fairys**_

Natsu yawned as the bell rung signaling the end of the day.

 _"I wonder what Happy's up to..."_ The young mage got up and was about to leave when a girl with a red blazer stepped in front of him blocking his way. She had scarlet red hair and dark brown eyes.

 _"What now?"_ He groaned after taking one look at her tie with the same Fairy symbol as his.

"Natsu Dragneel?" she asked. Natsu nodded making the red haired girl smile.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, I'm the Representive of the Fairy Tail dorm and class head" She stuck her hand out.

"Do you need something?" Natsu asked boredly ignoring the scarlet womans attempt at a handshake. She gained a tick mark and put her hand down fast.

"I was just wondering if you would attend a Welcome Party for new members of the dorm"

"No"

"Why?!" She stepped back a bit in shock at his immediate reply.

"I need to unpack my stuff" He said. _"And I don't want to end up seeing Wendy, if she's even there"_

"We could wait until after your finished"

 _"She's persistent..."_ Natsu sighed and tried to move past her but she moved to block him. Everytime he moved, she moved with him. They continued like that until Natsu bolted to the window.

"Get back here!" Natsu ignored her and jumped out the window and landed on the ground in a crouched position. He got up and ran towards the dorms.

 _"Whats her problem? I don't want to go-"_ Natsu looked behind him to see she was gaining on him. Her eyes glowed a vicious red.

* * *

"Oh hello Natsu-" The receptionist didn't finsh her words as Natsu dashed passed her with Erza on his tail. She puffed her cheeks and cutely pouted.

"What rude children"

* * *

Natsu jumped over the lobby couch scaring the petite girl on it. He ran into his room and locked the door. He panted heavily and slid against the back side of the door.

 _"Erza?! What are you doing? Who was that you were chasing just now?"_ He heard a girls voice.

 _"I'm sorry if I bothered you Levy. That was Natsu Dragneel, the new member"_ Happy jumped off the couch and walked to the pinkette lying on the ground.

"Whats wrong Natsu?" He questioned seeing his roommate in such an exhausted state.

"You...don't...need to know" He panted out pushing himself off the ground. He plopped himself on the couch and listened in on Levy's and Erza's conversation.

 _"Oh! Your trying to get him to come to the party?"_

 _"Yes...But he refused my invitation"_ Happy flew up and landed on Natsu's stomach and switched on the Tv.

 _"Well maybe if you asked him nicely instead of chasing him around..."_

 **"Please come to our party Natsu-san!"**

"No" He said it loud enough for them to hear. Levy let out a sigh as Erza banged on the door.

 **"Come out here! We just want to talk!"**

 _"That sword your holding says otherwise..."_ Natsu could hear the sound of the swords quiet taps hit the door.

 _"Erza just give up... He's not coming out..."_ Erza stopped banging the door and sighed. He heard them walk away and turned his attention to the show about fish Happy had put on.

* * *

Natsu jumped off the couch in alarm throwing Happy off him in the process as Erza walked inside the room, with keys in her hand.

"I have the keys to all the dorms rooms! You can't run away now!" She said with a prideful smirk knowing Natsu could go nowhere else.

"How is that going to make me come to the party?" He questioned. He watched as a light surrounded her form before dieing out to reveal her wearing a winged armor with a black hammer in her hand.

"Then I will use force"

"Try it" Erza dashed forward at amazing speed, she swung her hammer at Natsu who merely ducked in response with a bored look on his face. However the force of her attack sent the couch flying across the room.

With Happy on it

 **"AYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!"** He cried as his body was flung out the open window, the couch crashed against the wall and landed on his bed. Erza prepared for another swing but Natsu suddenly put his hands up.

"Alright, I'll come to your party just stop trashing the room" Erza smirked in victory. Natsu sighed as he went towards his suitcase and got out a black long sleeved shirt and long white pants. He turned to Erza who was still standing there waiting.

"You can go now" He said. She shook her head.

"You might run away again"

"So you want to watch me get changed?" Her face went the colour of her hair and she ran out the room without a second thought. Natsu sighed and headed to the shower in the bathroom whilst taking his shirt off.

* * *

 _"A-Ah! Erza stop it!"_ He heard moans of pleasure coming from lobby. Raising a brow he quickly put his clothes on and walked out.

 _"I agree with Levy, It is unfair that you have such wonderful assets"_ The moans got louder as he neared.

 _ **"Stop swinging that pole around Cana!"**_ He slowly walked into the room

And then he was met with the weirdest sight in his life.

He saw the blonde from his english class getting groped by Erza. Then there was a half naked brunette holding a pole along with a fully nude raven haired guy. They all stopped what they were doing when he walked in with a blank expression on his face. Erza froze in her spot, The blondes face heated up and the brunette on the pole laughed.

Natsu swiftly turned around and started retreating to the way he came.

 **"WAAAAIIIIIT!"** Erza latched onto his shoulder and held him in place. Natsu turned to face her with the blank expression still present on his face.

"I didn't come here for a strip show" He deadpanned.

"Its a misunderstanding!" The blonde cried from her position on the couch, she clutched her chest protectively and glared at the Levy who sat next to her with a heavy blush.

"It doesn't look that way"

"Give us one more chance! Please!" Natsu looked at Erza then looked at the naked raven haired guy and continued walking away.

"I'll do anything!" Natsu turned around.

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"...I'll hold you up on that..." He walked into the lobby and sat down on the opposite seat away from the blushing blond and bluenette. The atmosphere grew tense in the room with the arrival of the pink haired mage.

"Now why don't I introduce you to everyone" Erza said in attempt to ease the awkwardness. She pointed at the blonde.

"Thats Lucy, She's our Celestrial spirit wizard" Lucy waved at Natsu who only gave her a fake smile in return. "Her sizes are DD-"

 **"HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!"** She yelled throwing her arms against her chest in a protective manner again.

"Thats Gray" She continued pointing at the naked raven haired man." He's our-"

"Hired stripper I know" Natsu said interuppting her. The raven haired guy glared at Natsu.

"I'm not a stripper!"

"Then where's you clothes?"

 **"MY CLOTHES!"** He yelled running to his room. Natsu out of the corner of his eye saw a bluenette watching from her room. She glared at him.

"Thats Juvia" Erza said pointing at the girl glaring at Natsu. "She's our water mage"

 **"Love rival!"** Natsu heard her say.

* * *

 _ **What Happened a few minutes ago in Juvias eyes**_

* * *

"I'm only a stripper for you my love" Gray leaned in towards the new kid.

"I love you, Gray" The new kid leaned in their lips almost touching when Gray suddenly stepped back dramatically.

"I-I'm so embarresed!" He ran off into his room leaving the new guy to stare lovingly at his door

"Gray..."

* * *

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

 _"Love Rival?"_

"Thats Levy" Natsu watched Erza point at the petite girl who had a book in her hands."She's the Library assistant and a script mage" Levy waved at Natsu. He raised his hand in response.

"Then there's Cana" She pointed at the brunette chugging down a large barrel of beer. "She's a card mage and our resident drunk" She blew a kiss to Natsu who continued to give a fake smile.

"And thats Wendy" This time he froze. He slowly turned to see the very person he wanted to **NOT** see. Said girl was looking at the pinkette with her mouth hung open. Her complexion going white at the sight of him.

 _"Natsu-nii?"_ Her words came out soft and quiet but his enhanced hearing caught it. He narrowed his eyes at her making her flinch. He then mustered a fake smile.

"She's a Sky Dragon Slayer" She looked confused for a second when Natsu gave her a smile but when Erza turned away his smile disappeared and in its place was a piercing glare.

"And thats everyone" Wendy backed away from Natsu. The former's expression held nothing but hate. She panicked and ran into her room.

"I'm sorry she can be a bit shy towards new people but I'm sure she will get used to you"

 _"No, She won't"_ Natsu's expression went blank again. He watched as Erza and the other Girl's in the room went over to another side of the room and started talking. He stayed where he was.

 _"She really is in the same dorm as me"_ He gained a confused look _."Sky Dragon Slayer? I thought she had a talent for Fire Dragon Slayer Magic?"_ Then the answer hit him.

 _"That bitch probably stopped her training fearing she would gain the dark power I have"_ Before Natsu could ponder on the subject more, the sound of a crow hit his ears. He turned to see a familiar black crow resting on the couch with a note in its beak.

 _"Again?"_ He thought as he took the note from the beak. _**"Hey Natsu! I see you've got some friends now! And beautiful ones at that! Why don't you go over there and talk to them instead of sitting on the couch alone?"**_ Natsu lifted his head to see the girls poking a small black demon with leaves around its head.

"What is it?" asked Lucy. She stared at the black creature. It seemed to be smiling at something.

"I don't know but its cute" said Erza. Suddenly a hand grabbed the creature and crushed it, making it disappear in a puff of black smoke. They all turned to Natsu crouching down. He realised a sigh.

 **"YOU KILLED IT?!"** They yelled at him. He closed his eyes.

"No it got away before I could crush it" They gained horrified expressions.

 **"YOU WERE PLANNING ON KILLING IT?!"** Erza yelled at him. He got ready to defend himself.

 **"YOU MONSTER!"** Natsu's flinched and his mouth slammed shut. Before they could continue ranting, he got up with his eyes shadowed and walked towards his room.

"I think I've had enough for one night" His voice was cold and distant. Those words shut them up. They heard the door slam shut. Everything was silent until the elavator suddenly made a 'ping'. They watched silently as a Blue cat with wings entered Natsu's room and then closed the door silently. Cana, who was still sitting on one of the couches with the barrel of beer finaly stopped drinking and let out a satisfied sigh. She looked around noticing that absense of Natsu.

"Hey wheres the new kid?" She asked looking at the girls staring at the hallway.

"He didn't like the booze?"

* * *

Zeref dropped his popcorn and stared at the fuzzy Tv screen.

"Woops"

* * *

Natsu put the couch back in its regular place and sighed. He threw off his shirt.

 _"They're just a bunch of idiots"_ He thought as he jumped on his bed, Happy flew in with him resting on one of the pillows.

 _"Why did Zeref-nii want me here so badly?"_ His eyes slowly closed. He didn't notice a figure with glowing red eyes climb into the bed.

* * *

 **"RAHHHHHHHH!"** A humanoid creature roared, the fire raged around it, burning the already crumbling house. On its face was a white skull like mask that had jagged teeth. A woman with blue hair and brown eyes held her daughter close while shooting blasts of wind at the creature. Its black and red eyes turned to the pair and starting running to them like an animal. One of the blasts suddenly hit the mask of the creature causing it to shatter and disappear.

"H-Huh?" Natsu looked at his mother.

"Mom?" He said. She glared at him. He visibly flinched, What was wrong with Mom? Why was she so angry? He looked at the burning house.

"Oh did I light the house on fire by accident again? I'm Sorry I-" His mother shot a blast of wind at him sending him to the ground. She started walking away with Wendy.

"W-Wait!" He cried reaching out to them but they only went further and further until disappearing from sight.

* * *

Natsu sprung up with his hand foreward as if he was reaching for something. His body was drenched in sweat once again like all the other nights. He sighed and put his hand down.

 _"Just...a dream..."_ He fell back into his bed and let out a long sigh. He turned his body deciding to get some sleep when he suddenly came face to face with bright red eyes. Natsu stared at the girl with snow white hair, her red eyes staring right back at him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello"

"Hi"

Once he had greeted her, he got off the bed and walked into the kitchen. Acting as if nothing unusual happened, he grabbed the pan and broke some eggs. She watched him intently.

"You want bacon with your eggs?" He asked while taking two slices out the freezer.

"Yes please" She sat up and stretched her body, her naked breasts giving a slight bounce. Natsu saw that she wore nothing to cover herself.

"Where are your clothes?" He asked while flipping the pan. The girl looked down as if only now noticing she had nothing on.

"I must have left them in my room" She replied emotionlessly. Natsu nodded as he wrapped the bacon in the egg.

"Here" he handed her the food and sat next to her. They started eating in silence...Like it was the normal thing to do...

"You don't want to know why I was in your room?"

"I don't really care"

"Oh...okay" The door opened and Erza casually strolled in with Levy and Lucy beside her.

"Natsu! We're sorry about Yesterday! We came to wak-" She stopped when she saw the half naked pinkette sitting casually on the bed next to a naked white haired girl. The three girls sported dark red blushes as Erza lifted her hand, a giant hammer appearing in the palms of her hand. Lucy and Levy dashed outside noticing the wrath of their scarlet haired friend.

"Your not going to explain the situation to her?" Natsu sighed.

"I can't explain it while she's like that" Erza's eyes glowed red as she lifted the hammer.

 **"NATSSSUUUUUU!"**

* * *

"I see, so Shiori came into your bed on her own will" Erza nodded with a noticably large lump on her head.

"Why is Erza the one who's hurt?!" Lucy questioned staring from behind the couch with Levy by her side.

"Natsu must be strong..."

"And I'm sorry about Yesterday..."

"Its fine... Leave the past in the past" Natsu didn't really look like he cared much about yesterday's outbursts. Erza sighed in relief along with Lucy and Levy.

"So how was it like sleeping with Natsu-san?" Levy randomly asked the white haired beauty. Erza and Lucy felt their faces heat up.

"He was really warm..." Shiori stated from her position next to Natsu. Both were now fully clothed in their school unifrom.

 **"SHIORI!"** Erza's face glowed red as she stared at the two. Natsu was looking away from them without a care in the world. Shiori suddenly turned to face Natsu.

"I'm Shiori Kunosagi" Natsu stared back at her.

"Natsu Dragneel"

 **"YOU TWO DIDN'T EVEN KNOW EACHOTHERS NAMES?"** Shiori tilted her head cutely.

"Does it matter?"

 **"YES! YES IT DOES!"** Natsu got up, deciding that it was time for him to get to class, and walked towards the staircase.

"Wait Natsu! I have to tell you something!" Natsu stopped and turned to her.

"What?"

"There is some people you haven't met yet who are in our dorm" She pointed at her bright red tie. "Anyone with the Fairy Tail signa on their tie is apart of our dorm" Natsu nodded and started walking down.

"And ignore the people who have Saber Cats on their ties!"

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **I think this is my first story with ecchi content XD**_

 _ **And I mean REAL content, the part at the beginning of the dragon who lost his heart doesn't count!**_

 _ **Anyway, As you can see Natsu only met a few people in this Chap, And One of my Oc's!**_

 _ **And someone mentioned "Never seeing a fanfic where Natsu hates wendy" Neither did I! Her personality is so cute that its practically impossible for anyone to hate her!**_

 _ **Well that's only because she didn't abandon them like she did with Natsu! and I'm not going to give her a bitch attitude! She's Wendy for crying out loud! But Grandeeny is going to be a bit of a bitch in this story so please bear with me!**_

 _ **And also I focused this chapter around Natsu and Erza's meeting with the introduction of my OC'S at the end**_

 _ **I'm pretty sure You now have a good idea what Power Natsu had that made is Mother abandon him.(The summary says it all though)**_

 _ **Why did I give Natsu this power?**_

 _ **1\. It was cool**_

 _ **2\. I saw lots of occasions where the wielder of the power would lose control of themselves and go berserk**_

 _ **Anyway I'm still in need of OC's! I need a lot more! Seriously Anybody will do! So far no one has sent me anything**_

 _ **and that's kind of sad**_

 _ **QOTC(Question Of The Chaper) What power is Natsu's mother so afraid of? (TOO EASY!)**_

 _ **Also I want read your thoughts! So please review!**_

 _ **And regarding Whoever Natsu ends up with, I will put up a poll on my profile once all characters are introduced but feel free to suggest anyone you want!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	3. The Stongest Teacher

_**Chapter 3: The Stongest Teacher**_

"Hello Natsu-san, Did you sleep well?" Natsu turned to the brown haired receptionist who had dark circles under her eyes.

"I should be asking you that miss...?"

"Call me Valena" She touched the dark area and gave Natsu a smile.

"Well its nice to see you care"

 _"I don't though...I was just being polite..."_ Natsu gave her a fake smile and waved one last time before running off to class.

"What a nice kid" The receptionist rested her head on her hand as she watched Natsu go, unaware of his thoughts.

* * *

 _"PE? For a whole day? what school gives a whole day to PE?"_ thought Natsu walking to the changing room with his schedule in hand.

 **"Natsu Dragneel, Please come to the office immediately"** Natsu sighed and brought out his map.

 _"I have a bad feeling about this..."_ Natsu followed the map and headed upstairs _."I only came here yesterday, the only reason why they would be calling me is..."_ A blue haired woman appeared in his head.

 _"She's probably trying to get me expelled"_

* * *

 _ **"I don't want him near my daughter!"**_ Natsu heard someone slam their hands against a desk. He patiently waited while listening in on the conversation.

 _ **"Ms Marvel we understand your concern but we asure you he has complete control of himself"**_

 _ **"You weren't there Makarov, You didn't see what a monster that thing had become"**_ Natsu flinched but regained his composure.

 _ **"I have seen him actually and I personally can tell you that he has full control over his abilties"**_

 _ **"And I'm suppose to trust your word?"**_

 _ **"Ms Marvel, For the last time Natsu will not be leaving the school"**_

 _"Guessed as much..."_

He watched as the blue haired woman burst from the office, clearly enraged. When she saw Natsu she only got angrier. Huffing she started walking towards him, Natsu's eyes shadowed as a small dark smile crept onto his face. As she moved to pass him, Natsu said a few words. Her face went pale as she started running.

"You can come in my boy" Natsu destroyed all traces of his previous expression and walked in with a blank one. Inside the relatively big office was a short man behind a desk. Next to him was a woman with the body of a child, she had long wavy air and dark green eyes. Her expression brightened when Natsu walked in.

"Natsu! Its good to see you again! How's Zeref?" The blond beemed at Natsu.

"Likewise Mavis-san, Zeref-nii is doing fine" He replied forcing a small smile to appear on his face. She smiled and nodded. The old man behind the desk coughed to gain the pinkette's attention.

"I'm sorry to call you here Natsu, but this was urgent" Natsu motioned him to continue.

"Well as you must have heard, it seems the parents who are aware of your...skills are concerned about wheither or not you can handle such power"

"And it doesn't help that Ms Marvel is spreading rumors about your...incident" Natsu grimanced before looking away.

"However if you can somehow prove that your are capable..." Natsu saw where the Fairy Tail dorm master was going with this.

"So you want me to display my power?" He asked. Makarov nodded.

"I'm sorry Natsu, this was the only way I could think of" He gave Mavis a forced smile which she frowned at, clearly seeing through his act.

"I'll think of something" He waved at the two before exiting the office.

"The poor boy...to go through all of that at such a young age has really destroyed his character..." Mavis could only nod as she stared at the door, remembering Natsu's forced smile.

"He used to be so energetic...and happy..."

* * *

Ms Marvel stumbled across the hallway, she rested her hand against the wall as she panted. Natsu's words replaying in her head.

 _ **"Don't think I've forgotten bitch, I'm coming for you~!"**_

* * *

Natsu entered the changing room to see Gajeel in the process of taking of his shirt. He waved at the pierced male.

"Hey metal face" Gajeel not bothered by his insult just grunted in response and continued stripping his clothes off.

"Why are you here?" He asked looking at the pink haired male.

"To change" came his response

"You don't have your PE kit on you dumbass" A bright light surrounded Natsu's hand. The light died down to reveal a bag with a Fairy on it. Gajeel widened his eyes.

"Requip Magic?! I thought you were a Dragon Slayer?!" Natsu took of his shirt.

"Just because I'm a Dragon Slayer doesn't mean I can't learn other magics too" Natsu took of his pants and slipped his PE kit on. It consisted of a white shirt with the Fairy symbol at the back and black shorts that went down to his knees. He took of his shoes and put on his takkies.

"Who taught you?" questioned Gajeel. He had also begun to put on his takkies.

"My brother"

"What kind of mage was he?"

"Is this an interrogation?"

"No, just curious" Natsu sighed. He stood up and started stretching.

"A Black mage" Gajeel widened his eyes as he copied Natsu's body movement.

"As in Zeref? **THE** Zeref?" Natsu nodded as both he and Gajeel stopped and looked at eachother.

"I didn't know he had a brother"

"Well as you can see, his brother is right here" Natsu said pointing at himself. The two started walking towards the field.

"What other magic do you know?" Gajeel asked staring at the emotionless teen.

"Too many to list" Gajeel had no idea how to respond to that. The two walked in silence until they came to a stop in front of an orange haired man. He wore a black cloak that covered the majority of his body.

"Well you two are early" Natsu raised a brow at the obstacle coarse behind the man.

"The hells that?" He muttered. The obstacle coarse was by far one of the easiest looking one's he has ever seen.

"Your PE lesson" He stated. He reached out to Natsu.

"I'm Gildarts, Your PE teacher" Natsu didn't shake his hand and just stared at the smirking man, finding no trace of fear on him.

 _"Maybe he's one of the few who hasn't heard about me?"_

"I've heard interesting things about you kid, I'm expecting it too be true" Natsu gained a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Gildarts just continued smiling. Gajeel, who was lying on the grass suddenly got up.

"The others are here" Natsu turned to see Shiori and the others walking towards them.

"Natsu! Gajeel?" They looked at the black haired teen who looked away with a bored look on his face. Natsu saw some unfamiliar faces pop up.

"Your the new student? I'm Mirajane Struss! Nice to meet you!" A white haired girl stuck out her hand towards him.

"Natsu Dragneel" He said, watching her look of disappointment when he didn't shake her hand. Lissana came between the two.

"There you are Mira-nee! Hello Natsu-san!" Natsu watched the two converse before turning his attention to the red eyes staring at him. Shiori walked over and grabbed his arm forcing it between her breasts. The nearby girls blushed while the guys looked with envy.

"No fair! I've been trying to get her for months now!"

 **"SHIORI-CHAN NO!"**

 **"SHIORI!"** Erza grabbed Natsu's arm and forced the two apart. Natsu watched as the two glared at eachother, sparks flying.

"How did you manage to woo her so quickly? It took us a year just to become friends" Natsu turned to Lucy.

"I didn't do anything" He said plainly. The blond scanned him with her eyes as if trying to find a reason for her friends clinginess.

 **"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE SHITS! STOP FLIRTING AND LOOK OVER HERE!"** Natsu and Lucy turned their attention to Gildarts. He stood infront of the obstacle coarse.

"You task for today is too get to the goal while using your magic in various ways" Natsu looked at the simple coarse, a bored expression planted firmly on his face.

"But heres the catch..." Natsu watched as he tapped the ground, shattering it almost instantly. An evil smirk suddenly graced the teacher's features.

"You have to deal with me too" The students shivered while a slow small smile crept onto Natsu's face.

 _"This is going to be fun"_

"Who's up first?" Erza stepped foreward.

"Me" Gildarts laughed as Erza requipped into her black wing armor.

"Sending out the best first?" He grinned when his eyes landed on a smiling pinkette."Bring it on!" Erza flew into the air in attempt to fly to the goal.

But only to be smacked down by Gildarts

"Erza's down!?"

 **"NO WAY!"**

"It has to be a lie!"

 **"ERZA-CHAN NO!"**

 **"EARTHLAND IS DOOMED!"**

* * *

Natsu watched as one by one everyone was knocked off the coarse by Gildarts leaving him alone.

 _"The old man is strong..."_ Natsu shook his head and walked foreward.

 **"GO NATSU-KUN!"**

 **"YOU CAN DO IT!"**

 **"EARTHLAND IS DOOMED!"**

"... **Sky Walk**..." Natsu jumped into the air, small light blue flames appearing on the bottom of his souls.

 _"Blue flames?"_ They watched as Gildarts sent a wave of his magic at Natsu but much to his and the students shock, Natsu had managed to dodge the magic.

 **"WHAAATTT?!"**

 **"YOU CAN DO IT NATSU-KUN!"**

 **"EARTHLAND IS DOOMED!"**

"Not so fast Pinky!" Gildarts shot himself into the air to meet with Natsu. The former puffed his cheeks as Gildarts flew into view.

 **"Sky Flame Dragon's Roar..."** Gildarts widened his eyes as a blast of light blue flames rushed towards him. He quickly used his magic to destroy the fire but when he looked back he saw that Natsu was no longer present.

"I passed" He turned to see Natsu on the Goal platform. He smirked and clapped.

"Nice one Pinky!"

"Its Salmon...and My Names Natsu" Natsu jumped of the platform and walked to the other students.

"How...did you do that?" panted a tired Shiori, Her shirt clung to her figure putting emphasis on her curvy body, gaining the attention of the male students.

 **"HOT DAMN!"** Some fell over in nosebleeds, others...were not so lucky.

"Whats the fuss about?" Erza and Lucy came into view.

And just like Shiori, Their shirts clung to their body's.

 **"ERZA-CHAN MARRY ME!"**

 **"LUCY-SAN'S BOOBS ARE HUGE!"**

 **"EARTHLAND IS DOO-"** Natsu burned the speaker's clothes showing his rather...tiny...reproduction organ to the world.

 **"KYA~"** He yelled in a girlish voice. He looked up at his classmates and saw no one looking his way, each of them moving on with their lives. He dejectedly walked away, not even bothering to cover his tiny rod.

"What were those blue flames?" asked Erza, not noticing the naked man walking away with a depression cloud hung over his head.

"Sky Flames" answered Natsu. Wendy, even though she stood quite a distance away from the group, looked up from her position and stared at the young pink haired teen. Her face filled with shock.

"Sky Flames?" questioned Lucy. Natsu nodded and held his hand out. He created a small blue flame.

"Flames amplified with the power of Sky or rather Wind" He stated. Lucy bent down and stared at the flame, mesmerized by its beauty. Although she unintentionally gave the men behind her quite the view.

"But thats impossible, I've never heard of Flames with the power of wind" Natsu pointed at the flame with a blank look.

"If it was impossible, then this Flame shouldn't be here" Erza nodded. Natsu closed his hand, Lucy gave a disappointed look and stood up straight.

"Don't know what's so special about it, it looks like normal flames to me" sad Gray walking towards the group with his hands behind his head. Gajeel snorted.

"Then there's something wrong with your eyesight Ice freak" Gray glared at the black haired teen.

"What did you say Metal face?!" Before they could continue fighting, Gildarts stepped between them and unintentionally delivered more force than necessary.

"Well since you all clearly suck, I think we should just move onto the next part of the lesson" They all looked dejected except for Natsu.

"Next part?" asked Natsu, completely ignoring his classmates depression. Gildarts smirked at him.

"Dodgeball" With that single word, most of the class bolted. Natsu looked around of him and saw most of his classmates gone. He raised a brow.

"Why did they run?" Gray put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, much to the formers displeasure.

"Well...you see...the thing is that everytime we have dodgeball, Gildarts makes us go against eachother and well..." He turned to Erza, her eyes were glowing a blood red. Natsu saw the white haired girl he met early stand next to her, she too had glowing red eyes.

"We got some real monsters in our class..." Natsu didn't flinch this time seeing that his comment wasn't directed at him.

"Well then first up is boys!" Gajeel stood by Gray and Natsu.

 _"Looks like we are doing this gender wise..."_

"What do you want Metal head?"

"Well since pinky over there is one hell of a Dragon Slayer, being with him on the same team is better than being against him" Natsu nodded.

 _"Wise decision"_ Gray looked around and saw no one on their side.

"What?" He looked at the group of males gathering opposite them. Each one wore an evil smirk.

 **"That pink haired bastard stole Shiori-chan from us..."**

 **"Gajeel stole Levy-chan..."**

 **"Gray stole our precious Juvia-chan!"**

 _"Why am I the only one whose name they don't know?"_ thought Natsu as they arrived at the court, majority of the boys went over to the other side, leaving Gajeel, Gray and Natsu alone on their side.

"Oi Gildarts there's too much people on their side" Gray sweatdropped as the teacher yawned.

"Well that sounds like a you problem doesn't it?"

"Son of a bitch..." Gajeel muttered under his breath. Gildarts, not really caring much, just sat down.

"Well you may begin" Natsu, Gajeel and Gray were too late as all the balls had already gone to the other side. They snicked evilly as the three stood and waited.

 **"GIVE US BACK OUR CUTE GIRLS!"** They shouted their warcry and threw the balls at the three. However they watched in shock as Gray and Gajeel dodged the balls easily. Natsu, who was opposite them stayed where he was and effortlessly caught the balls and threw them back to their previous owners at incredible speed. One by one, they fell. Comical tears flowed down their face.

"I couldn't...save...you...oppai" One said tragically and fell down.

"Dammit...I...couldn't...grab..her...ass..." Gray and Gajeel sweatdropped as the men uttered their desires shamelessly.

"Alright Girls turn!" This time Gildarts looked exicited. He stood next to the boys who sat on the bench.

"Here we go!" Natsu felt like looking anywhere but the scene that unfolded before him. The men around him stared lustfully at the girls whose chests bounced everytime they moved. Blood soon covered half the bench.

"Your all perverts" Gray stated blankly, though from time to time he glanced at the girls swaying chests.

"We're not perverts...we are just men who appreciate the female body" Gildarts nodded wisely.

 _"They don't have to have big tits you know..."_ Natsu heard Gajeel mutter. He saw him staring at Levy.

* * *

"We won!" He saw Erza's side cheer.

"Great, just in time for your new opponents!" Natsu watched as unfamiliar people walked towards them, they were led by a girl with silver hair. Natsu stared at the girl, her eyes fascinated him.

And not much things did

Her eyes were a dark black and had stars in them. It was as if he was looking into space. The girl in question caught him staring and backed away behind the girl beside her.

"Hey, that weird pink haired guy is staring at me!" The girl looked towards her friend and sighed.

"Shuri, don't be so anxious, maybe he just wants to be friends"

"Or stalk me"

 _"She's a Dragon Slayer..."_ thought Natsu. He could tell by her scent. Though what element he did not know.

"Alright boys! Your up!" Natsu stood up and grabbed a ball. He backed away and lit the ball on fire. The students eyes widened while Gildart's smile grew larger. Natsu tossed the ball at his first unlucky victim, sending them off the field.

 **"OH SHIT! HE'S ANOTHER ERZA!"** Natsu raised a brow and picked up another ball, he watched as Gajeel and Gray did the same. All three coated their balls with their signature magic. The boys tryed to get away but it was no use. The balls had hit them in...inappropriate places.

* * *

Zeref cringed as he saw a flaming ball smash into a young boys nuts.

"That one is going to hurt"

* * *

The long massacre ended with opposed team lying on the ground half dead.

"G-Girls turn" Gildarts had a hand blocking his lower half with a pained face as he felt sympathy for those unlucky boys. Natsu sat down on the bench and closed his eyes.

"I'm already out?" He cracked one eye open and saw the girl from before take a seat next to him. She gave him a bright smile but he saw the uneasiness in her eyes.

"Uh Hi! I'm Shuri Cosmos, You've probably never seen me because I live in the Dragon's Jaw dorm" Natsu nodded, not really caring about the conversation.

"Natsu Dragneel" He stated simply. Now that he was up close he noted the headphones placed around her neck with a can of some sort of energy drink tucked away in her pocket.

 _"Well I guess I can waste a few minutes talking"_

"I live in the Fairy Tail dorm" He gave her his signature fake smile.

"Wow, How did you get in the Fairy Tail dorm?"

"Well you see there is this thing called an application form..." She flushed in embarrassment. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Erza pump her fist into the air in victory.

"I'll catch you later!" He watched as the weird girl ran off to her friends. He stood up and begun leaving the area.

"Hey Natsu-kun!" He heard someone call out to him. He turned around to see the two white haired sisters run up to him.

"You haven't had a tour of the school yet right?" Natsu nodded. The two girls smiled at each other before looking back at him.

"Well my sister and I were think of showing you around tommorow" Natsu looked at the girls with hope in their eyes.

 _"Well knowing my way around the school would be nice"_ He was about to answer them when someone grabbed his arm.

"...He already promised to go with me..." Natsu raised a brow at Shiori. He certainly didn't promise anything like that.

"Oh...okay" The girls sullenly walked away. Natsu shook Shiori's arm off and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed, its been a long day" Natsu waved and walked away. When he was out of sight, the girl gained a pained smile.

 _"He's so different now..."_ she thought staring at the space he previously occupied. An image of a pink haired boy grinning from ear to ear popped in her head.

 _"I'm going to get him to smile again...even if I have to use my body to do it"_

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Alright done, Next Chap will be Natsu and Shiori's little exploration of the school! Expect moments!**_

 _ **Also regarding Mirajane, She does seem really unimportant right now but I promise she will become more prominent in the future**_

 _ **I would also like to thank Shuri Cosmos for sending her Oc**_

 _ **Now someone said something about my word text being short and yeah thats true but I am a high school student so time really isn't availble**_

 _ **There wasn't much humor in this chapter...sorry**_

 _ **Also I know it seems like I care more about this story than The Dragon Who Lost His Heart but thats not true! I will update that later though, I am trying to manage my updates**_

 _ **And I think it is kind of obvious that Natsu and Shiori had some kind of past relationship that Natsu either doesn't remember, or just doesn't give a shit**_

 _ **Also the poll about which story I should focus on more is at a dead tie at the moment**_

 _ **Anyway I got a question asking why do I do QOTC's at the end of each chapter**_

 _ **Why you ask?**_

 _ **Well thats easy, I want you guys to review!**_

 _ **I love reading reviews!**_

 _ **So yeah QOTC: Does Natsu remember Shiori? Or just doesn't give two shits**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	4. His Weapon?

_**Chapter 4: His Weapon?**_

* * *

 _"D-Dad?" A young Natsu looked at the lifeless body of his father. A dark tanned man played with the knife in his hand, a bored look on his face._

 _"I should probably kill you all now" The man stared at the young boy crouched by his fathers body, black and blue magic poured into his knife._

 _Natsu's eyes started turning red. Grandeeny stepped back, seeing purple lightning start to dance around Natsu._

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

* * *

"Urk" Natsu cracked one eye open, a familiar squishy feeling on his chest.

 _"Again?"_ He stared at the naked Shiori, who slept peacefully on his chest. He groaned when he saw Lucy, Gray and Erza in sleeping bags on the floor beside his bed.

 _"Give me back my sleep..."_ He slid from Shiori's grasp. He slowly got up and walked into the bathroom.

Where he heard the shower on

He saw Cana happily washing herself in _HIS_ shower. She turned to him and waved, not caring that she gave him full view of her ample chest and curvy body.

"Yo!" She greeted. Natsu sighed. He took of his clothes and jumped into the shower with her.

"Huh?" She watched as Natsu begun cleaning himself, with his back turned to her.

"I'm too tired to even give a shit..." Cana licked her lips when she saw his body. She wrapped her arms around his chest, squishing her assets onto his back.

"Why don't you let me help you with that~" she said seductively. She suddenly stopped when she saw the amount of scars on his body. Natsu took her hands off him and carried on washing himself.

"Oh...my..." She looked at the large scar going from his collar bone down to the right side of his hip. Natsu didn't seem to care as she examined his scars. Just as she was about to touch one of them, he stepped out of the shower.

"I'm done" He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen leaving Cana to wonder.

 _"How did he get so many scars?"_

* * *

Natsu took out five cereal bowls and poured some coco pops in each of them.

"Natsu?" He saw Shiori awaken from her slumber. She looked at him pour milk into the bowls.

"Morning" He greeted. Shiori frowned.

"How did you get those scars?" Natsu put on his uniform and then grabbed his bowel and took a seat at the table. He slowly ate while Shiori put on her clothes.

"Training" came his short reply. Her frown deepened. She stood up and walked over to him.

And then sat on his lap

"...why?" She didn't say anything and just grabbed one of the bowels. He saw the other compatraints slowly wake up.

"Morning" Erza walked to the table and took a seat next to Natsu. With her eyes half open, she started eating. After her came Lucy, the blond beauty took a seat next to her red haired friend. Gray got up and hopped onto the bed.

"Ah~ That was the best shower I've had in days" Cana looked at the four at the table then her eyes landed on an ice mage on the bed. SHe grinned and ran over to him, in nothing but a towel. She then proceeded to jump onto the bed making the raven haired man groan.

 _"Erza hasn't fully woken up yet_ " Natsu moved off the chair making Shiori fall on it. She looked at the Dragon Slayer leaving the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Need to go pick something up" And with that he closed the door behind him. After hearing the sound of the door, Erza jolted awake. She found herself eating coco-pops with Lucy. She remembered that they came to Natsu's room...for what reason she couldn't remember. Her eyes drifted to the bed where she saw both Cana and Gray on top of each other

Both of which were completely nude.

 **"GRAAAYYYYY!"**

* * *

"Is it done?" Natsu stood infront of a man named Metalicana. The man handed him a black sheathed sword.

"Yeah, so don't break it again!" Natsu nodded and slightly opened the sheath just above his face. Inside was a beautiful black blade with red markings travelling down to its tip. He closed it up and put it into his dimensional space.

"Thanks" He turned to leave when Metalicana suddenly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually I have a bit of a problem on my hand..." Natsu watched him point into the kitchen where Gajeel stood, happily munching on metal spoons.

"That lazy ass son of mine refuses to go to his dorm and the teachers tell me he hasn't gone to a single class" Metalicana put his mouth against Natsu's ear. _"I want you to do that to him"_

"You want me to do _that_ to your own son?" Gajeel looked up from his spot and gave Natsu a glare.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Metalicana grimly nodded and turned his head away from his son, a small tear in his eye.

"Goodbye...Gajeel" Gajeel looked at the man in shock before turning his attention to Natsu who walked closer to him, his eyes glowing red as his hand reached towards Gajeel.

"S-Stay Away!" Gajeel backed into a wall as Natsu got closer and closer.

 **"D-DON'T TOUCH ME!"**

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel?" The blond haired teacher looked at his current class. The class looked around for the pinkette.

"Wheres Mr Dragneel?" Natsu suddenly opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late" He gave a slight bow to his teacher who just nodded. He walked to his seat where a certain stalker glared at him. He shrugged it off.

"Now lets begin" He was about to write on the board when Natsu raised his hand.

"Aren't you forgetting about someone?" The teacher looked around. Natsu sighed.

"Gajeel"

"Oh him, he's not coming to class so whats the point" Natsu snapped his fingers and then a bright light occured. When it died down, Gajeel appeared in the seat behind him.

 **"GAJEEL?!"**

"When did he show up?" Gajeel shook his head the glared at Natsu.

"Son of a-" Natsu snapped his fingers again making Gajeel disappear. The teachers jaws fell to the floor as Gajeel reappeared, this time a bit dazed.

"No cursing" Gajeel grinded his teeth and tried to run out the door.

Only to reappear back in his seat

"THE F-" At the snap of Natsu's fingers he disappeared again.

"I said no Cursing" He reappeared again looking like he was going to pass out. Natsu ignited his index finger and burned his hand.

"OW! What the hell!" Gajeel took his hand away from the fire mage. Natsu motioned the teacher to continue his lesson. He turned back to Gajeel with a blank face.

"You can't fall asleep" Gajeel expression went horrified as the teacher began his lesson. The other students who decided not to mess with the pink haired mage turned their attention towards the teacher, ignoring the look of despair on Gajeels face.

* * *

 _ **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"**_ The two were alone in the class since the others had ran out after Gajeel had tossed his table over. Natsu calmly packed his bags.

"Your my weapon now" Gajeel let out an angry growl and grabbed Natsu's tie.

Then disappeared again.

 **"STOP DOING THAT!"** He reappeared again and leaned on the table.

"Check your neck" Gajeel moved a bit of his uniform to the side to see a circular Dragon mark on his collarbone.

 **"YOU BRANDED ME?!"** He screeched. Natsu nodded and began walking out the room.

"Its a magic I created Based off Requip and Slavery Magic" Gajeel found himself walking alongside him.

"Oi! Slavery Magic has been banned for years! **THIS IS ILLEGAL!"**

"Oh? So you do know something in that tiny brain of yours" Gajeel growled as they walked to the roof.

"It is banned but as I said I only based it off Slavery magic, its not actually Slavery magic" Natsu sat down and requiped a lunchbag into his hand.

"Then what the hell is this?!" Gajeel unwillingly sat down next to him. Natsu gave him a blank look and drank some water.

"Not saying...all you need to know is that your stuck with me from now on"

 **"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS TOO ME?!"**

"I owe your Dad some favors, he wanted me to do this to you" Gajeel slumped and let out a depressed sigh.

"Screw this school" Natsu snapped his fingers making him disappear and reappear again.

 **"I DIDN'T CURSE!"** Natsu got out a burger. He began eating it while Gajeel growled at him.

"That one was for fun"

 **"YOU SON OF A-"**

* * *

"My life is ruined..." The students looked at Gajeel who had a soul hanging out of his mouth.

"Its not that bad" replied the pinkette next to him. Gajeel hissed and waved a fist infront of his face.

 **"WHY DON'T YOU BE THE GODDAMN SERVANT?!"** Natsu held up his fingers making Gajeel quickly step away. He dropped his hand and continued walking with Gajeel in tow.

"Come on lets go" Natsu walked out of the building. Gajeel gave a confused look as Natsu led him.

"Where are we going?" Natsu stopped when they reached a massive building that Gajeel instantly recognized.

"No no no no-" Natsu snapped his fingers and made him disappear. He sighed and walked into the building.

"Ah! Natsu-san! How was school today?" Valena asked. She twirled towards him. He gave her a fake smile.

"It was fine" He walked up the stairs and changed his expression back to blank. Upon arriving in the lounge he saw Juvia, Lucy and Erza all standing there looking at him impatiently.

"Natsu...so you have finaly arrived..." Erza requiped a hammer in her hand.

"Juvia wants to know what you did to Gajeel-san!" Natsu snapped his fingers making a dazed Gajeel appear.

"Ugh...I'm gonna' be sick" He covered his mouth and hung over the couch. Erza widened her eyes.

"Requip Magic?!" Natsu nodded and grabbed Gajeel. Lucy and Juvia stood in shock as he tossed the Iron Dragon Slayer into his room.

"But...I've never heard of someone requiping a living being"

"Now you have" He walked into his room. Lucy walked towards his open door to see him strip off his shirt. She immediatly ran back red in the face.

 **"WHY ARE YOU CHANGING WITH YOUR DOOR OPEN?!"** Natsu's head popped out from the room.

"I don't like shouting, its easier to talk while the door is open" His head went back in.

"Why are you changing now? Its still early" Asked Erza.

"I don't want to go out in my school uniform"

"Go out?" questioned Lucy. Suddenly Shiori popped out of her room with a hand against the wall. She wore a black v neck shirt with a skull on it accompinied by white shorts.

"On a Date, with me" She stated. Erza and Lucy's faces burned red while Juvia went to La La land.

"B-But you just met eachother!" Shiori tilted her head.

"So?"

"I-Its unethical! I cannot allow this" frimly stated Erza. Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Then why don't you just come with?" Asked Natsu, who didn't deny the fact that about it being a date.

"M-Me?" Erza's face went brighter than before if even possible. No one noticed Shiori narrow her eyes at the red haired maiden.

"Metal face is already coming" They heard a muffled groan come from the room. Lucy gave a questioning look towards the Dragon Slayers room.

"How did you get him to come?" She questioned hearing another muffled groan. Levy popped her head out her room.

"G-Gajeel's going? I want to come to!" Natsu raised a brow when Gajeel furiously waved his hands in an X formation.

"Are you sure you want to come?" He asked keeping his eye on Gajeel who continued waving his hands.

"Yes!" Gajeel waved his hands faster making Natsu close his eyes and sigh.

"Fine" Gajeel let out a grumble and threw himself on the couch.

"Oh? You guys going out without me?" Gray walked out of his room shirtless causing Juvia to snap out of her daze.

"If Gray-sama is coming then Juvia will too" She said with hearts in her eyes while she wiggled her ass in the air.

"I-I will come too!" Natsu sighed and slipped on his jeans.

 _"This is becoming a pain..."_

* * *

Natsu stuffed his hands in his pockets while Shiori, who clung to his arm, showed him around. Erza was glaring at the red eyed beauty. Lucy just sighed and slumped her shoulders. Juvia copied Shiori except she clung to Grays arm much to the Ice Mages annoyance. Gajeel walked beside Natsu trying to ignore a certain bluenettes stare.

 _"What a pain..."_ he thought while Shiori showed him a couple of shops. _"Is that a magic items shop?"_ The Dragon Slayer turned his attention the shop on his right with big words that read:" **Mikes Magic Items!".** Shiori noticed his stare.

"Thats one of the best Magic shops in town, Do you need something from there?" Natsu nodded as Shiori began leading him to the shop with the others in tow.

"Welcome to Mike's magic shop...what can I get you?" said the cleric. He was wearing a tight shirt that clung to his fat body. He didn't seem to care when Natsu and the others walked towards him.

"You have any enchanters?" asked the pink haired mage. The cleric turned to him and took out a thin tube with a flat blade on the side. He tossed it to Natsu. The others looked at the magical item in wonder.

"Its gonna cost ya about...100000 jewels"

"Thats a way too much!" exclaimed Erza. The cleric gave a smug grin and opened the cash register. Natsu turned to Gajeel. The two seemed to exchange a silent message which ended up with Gajeel sighing and walking over to cleric.

"Hey there buddy..." Gajeel leaned foreward with a grin laced with hostility, the cleric began sweating as Gajeels hand turned into a sword. "Why don't you lower down the price a bit eh? For a friend"

"I-I'll sell it for 1 jewel!"

"Thats better" Natsu handed the man a coin.

"D-Don't come back!" The group walked out of the shop, Levy frowned at Gajeel.

"You didn't have to scare him like that..." Gajeel just grunted and turned away, which only deepened her frown. Natsu held the enchanter in his hand making it disappear in a flash of light.

 _"H-Hel-"_ Natsu's enhanced hearing caught a muffled scream coming from an alley not to far away. He continued walking away,ignoring the plea's for help.

 _"It doesn't concern me..."_

"Hey did any of you hear that?" Natsu sighed internally when Gajeel spoke.

"Hear what?" Asked Lucy. Gajeel pointed the alley.

"I heard someone cry help" Erza immediately requiped her sword. Lucy brought out a gold key while cold steam flowed out of Gray's hand. Slowly they moved towards the alley, the muffled voices getting louder as they did...

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

 _ **Anyway I apoligize for the late update but I ran out of Data...**_

 _ **Anyway Next Chapter will be focused on Natsu and Gray's relationship(Not Yaoi) This chapter was Mainly about Natsu and Gajeel.**_

 _ **And thats it I think...**_

 _ **QOTC: What magic did Natsu use to bind Gajeel to him?**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	5. Hollowfication Revealed!

_**Chapter 5: Hollowfication revealed!**_

* * *

Upon walking into the alley they saw a blue haired man with a black jacket with some kind of symbol on it. There was a girl that the group could not make out, she had her hands above her head and was restrained by the blue haired man's hands.

"Oh come on Yukino-chan~ This would be much easier if you went along with it~" The man lowered his other hand so it was just above the girls right breast.

"No!" The blue haired man gave a mad smile towards the girl. Natsu watched with his eyes shadowed as Erza stepped forward and pointed her sword at the man.

"Stop right there!" The man turned around to reveal his dark brown orbs and a red tatoo that went down his right eye. Everyone but Natsu widened their eyes when they saw the mans face.

"Je...llal?" Erza started shaking, she clutched her right arm and stared at Jellal who suddenly let go of the girl and walked over to them.

"Erza-chan~ I knew you would come back...why don't we head over to my dorm and have some fun?" Natsu curiously watched as fear appeared in Erza's eyes. Before the man could get any closer, Gray stood infront of Erza with his right fist in his left palm.

"Back off Jellal, Erza stays with us" Erza shook her head and regained her composure. She lifted her sword again.

"What are you doing here Jellal?" The man gave them a bored look and pointed at the cowering girl.

"I was going to have my way with-" A memory resurfaced in Natsu's mind making his eyes glow red. Natsu then quickly appeared infront of him. He grabbed the back of his head and slammed it against his raised knee. Then he yanked Jellals hair and brought him to face level.

"Get out of here, trash" Natsu, who was not willing to help just a second ago, had just broke a man's nose. Jellal clutched his bleeding nose and smirked at the pinkette however he knew his limits had been crossed so he started walking out of the alley.

"You'll eventually come back to me, they always come back" Erza shivered as he walked away from them. Natsu, seeing his job done, started walking away from the alley.

"W-Wait!" Natsu stopped and turned towards the white haired girl. She muttered something he just barely caught, even with his enhanced hearing.

 _"Thank You"_ Natsu flashed her a fake smile and made his voice as sincere as he could.

"No problem" He turned around and dropped the smile. He walked away without even getting her name.

* * *

"...Natsu?" His eyes turned to Gray.

"Do you have a thing a white haired chicks?" Shiori's ears perked up as well as Erza's and Lucy's.

"..." Natsu didn't answer and carried on walking. Gajeel sweatdropped as Gray chased after him.

"Hey!"

* * *

 _"Yo Wen!" Natsu gave his sister a bright smile and gave her a bright yellow flower._

 _"Whats this for Natsu-nii?" He grinned and put the flower in her hair._

 _"For you dummy" Wendy cutely flushed and covered her face making her older brother laugh. He tucked her hair behind her ears._

 _"I don't need a reason to give a flower to my adorable sis!"_

 _"Natsu-nii!" Wendy, feeling embarresed, gently and softly punched her brother. He only continued to laugh._

 _"Wen?" Natsu watched as is sister walked away, the pain in his chest grew larger with each step she took. He tried to reach out but she didn't even look at him._

* * *

Natsu sprung up, covered in sweat once again. He got up and noticed the absense of Shiori.

 _"When one disappears another appears..."_ He looked at the bed above his that was currently being occupied by Gajeel. Yesterday they had gotten a matress and constructed a bunk bed. Gajeel didn't even have his own room even though he was apart of the dorm. Said man snored and turned over. Natsu walked away and headed to the bathroom.

 _"Wonder why that memory popped up..."_ Natsu stripped himself and jumped into the shower, allowing the cold water to run across his skin. After washing himself he slipped on a black shirt and grey pants. Today was Saturday, meaning no school. He walked into the kitchen and start making breakfast.

"Ugh" Gajeel groaned and opened one eye slowly, then hissed as the light entered it. He wasn't a morning person. Usually he had the nice dark gloomy room to wake up to but now...He turned his head to the pinkette frying eggs and bacon.

"Smells nice" He rolled over and immediately regreted it when he fell face first into the ground. Natsu paid no attention to the fellow dragon slayer and instead finished making his delicious breakfast.

"...stop making out with floor and eat" Gajeel grinded his teeth and pushed himself up. He walked over to the table grumbling to himself.

"Theres no food for me?" Gajeel sprung up off his chair in alarm while Natsu narrowed his eyes as a mop of raven hair popped out from underneath his bed.

"What are you doing here ice prick?" Gray didn't answer and instead yawned. Natsu tilted his head slightly when he saw the half naked man emerge.

"...Who are you?" Gajeel fell off his chair while Gray looked at Natsu shocked.

"You don't remember me?! Dude we just saw eachother freakin _yesterday!"_ Natsu started frying some more eggs when something clicked in his head.

"Oh yeah your the hired stripper"

 **"I'M NOT A HIRED STRIPPER!"** Gajeel coughed and got back up. He stared at Natsu with a blank face.

"You really have bad memory..." he stated making Natsu stop for a second before finishing up the meal.

 _"I really wish that was true..."_ He set out another plate on the table to which Gray happily helped himself too.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Asked Gray. Natsu looked at Gajeel making the former look at him. They both shrugged and went back to eating.

"Dunno" Came Gajeels reply. Gray looked at them mortified, dropping his fork in the process.

"Your not going to do anything one of the _**ONLY**_ breaks we get?" Natsu picked up his plate and put it in the sink to wash later.

"There is nothing to do anyway" The salmon haired teen threw himself on the couch where a sudden cry of pain resounded. He looked down to see Happy beneath him. He muttered a quick apology and placed the exceed on top of his head before turning on the Tv.

"I think the School Tournament should be open today..." Natsu glanced at the two still eating their breakfast.

"School...Tournament?" Gray washed his dish and sat down next to the pinkette.

"Yeah, Its like a place where we fight with Magic against other dorms, its every four weeks"He then put his hand to his chin and leaned back.

"I don't think Fairy Tail is particapating this week though..."

"Why?"

"Its still early in the term...we wouldn't want uhh...accidents to happen" Gajeel took a seat next to the two and grabbed the remote.

"Every time we particapate we end up destroying the arena and everything around it" Gajeel and Gray sweatdropped when they remembered what Erza did last year. A light bulb appeared above Natsu's head making him stand up and turn to the door.

"Where you going?"

"To win a tournament"

* * *

"You...want to particapate in the School Tournament?" Natsu nodded at Makarov.

"But its not like you to go out of your way to fight..."

"Oh I see...you plan on demonstrating you ability right?" Confirmed nodded again. He knew she would get his plan immediately.

"You said I needed to show them somehow..." Natsu tugged at his scarf, loosening it a bit. Makarov sighed and nodded. He grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Well then sign up my boy"

* * *

"Erza...why are we here again?" asked Lucy. She sat between Erza and Levy. Wendy, who was next to Levy, turned her head towards the red haired girl. Erza only smiled and pointed at the scoreboard. Much to their horror and shock, Fairy Tail was on the list.

"That means Gajeel and Gray are particapating?!"

"We're right here" Said two took a seat next to the girls with Popcorn in their hands. Erza raised a brow.

"Then who's particapating?" Music started playing signalling the start of the match.

'Ladies and Gentlemen! We thank you for taking your time today to see your wonderful children!" The crowd roared, each one raising their flags higher.

"Now without further delay...first up we have...Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth!" A blonde haired teen walked out from his corner with a smug grin on his face. To him this match was his win.

Oh How wrong he was

"And then we have...Fairy Tail's..." Erza watched in anticapation as a figure emerged from the darkness.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Wendy's mouth hung open as Natsu's full body came into view. He was wearing a tight black muscele shirt and black long pants accompinied by a long black and red trench coat. He had metal coated gloves on his hand but the most important detail...

Was the scaled scarf tied around his right shoulder.

Erza and Lucy were having similiar reactions to Wendy when they saw the appearance of the young dragon slayer. There was only word that could describe him right now

 _Sexy_

Levy pulled out a video lacrima and pointed it at the arena. Gajeel and Gray ate their popcorn with grins on their face

This was going to be interesting

* * *

"I can't blame you if your scared...you can back down now you know?" Natsu ignored Sting and examined him mentally.

 _"He's a Dragon Slayer...Judging by his confidence he has battle experience too..."_ Zeref always told him to know his opponent.

 **"START!"** Natsu dodged to the side just as a fist encased in light past. He jumped back and looked at the grinning light mage. Sting ran towards him and cocked back his fist.

 **"Light Dragons Fist!"** Much to his shock, Natsu had caught his fist and held him in place.

 _ **"My turn"**_ He muttered. He pulled back his fist bursting it into flames.

 **"Fire Dragons Iron Fist..."** With that he sent Sting acoss the arena. Sting didn't hae time to react as his body was harshly thrown into the wall. Sting grunted and pulled himself from the wall. He looked up to see Natsu infront of him, with his leg behind him.

 **"Fire Dragons Talon..."** Sting quickly threw his arms up in a cross formation, attempting to block the incoming attack. Which didn't work. He skidded across the ground and puffed his cheeks.

 **"Light Dragons Roar!"** Natsu lifted his hands and caught the beam head on. With a twist of his hands the beam despersed leaving the crowd shocked. Sting got up and stared at the emotionless pinkette. He slowly smirked.

"Why don't we take this up a notch...huh Natsu- _san_ " Light poured out of Stings body. White scales covered his arms and face.

 **"White Drive"** The crowd cheered and raised their Sabertooth flags. Natsu then lifted his hand with his eyes shadowed.

 **"Black Flames Of Despair"** Black flames surround his hand. He lifted his hand towards his face. Then he quickly swiped his hand. Black mist covered his face. The crowd gasped as he opened his eyes to reveal them as black and red.

 **"Hollowfication"** The black mist disappeared and its place was a white skull mask with red flame markings covering the left side of it. On the right side was a single red line going through his eye. Sting stepped back as a dark aura surrounded Natsu.

* * *

Wendy began shivering in her seat when she saw the mask, fear started to surround her heart. Then she calmed down and looked at the mask confused.

"It looks a bit...different?"

* * *

 _ **"I won't blame you if your scared...you can give up now if you want"**_ Sting grinded his teeth and increased the light around him. He let out a roar and ran towards Natsu. Natsu sighed through his mask and lifted his hand.

 _ **"Despair Dragons Fist..."**_ In a minute Sting was blown back as black and red flames rammed into him, making his Dragon Scales break. He let out a small cry of pain as he was helplessly flung around the arena. His body finaly came to a stop and slammed into the solid concrete wall.

"The...Winner is... **Natsu Dragneel!"** The mask on Natsu's face disappeared into black smoke. He turned to the crowd and found the blue haired woman he was looking for. She was pale and couldn't hide the fear present on her face. Natsu mouthed the words he knew only she would know.

 _"Your Next"_

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Y**_ _ ** _eah_**_ _ **I'm sorry for all you Jellal fans...I know I made him a bit of a creep...**_

 _ **Natsu: Liar**_

 _ **Okay I made him a total creep...I'm sincerely sorry!**_

 _ **And anyway now everybody knows about Natsu having hollow powers...wonder what there going to do about it?**_

 _ **I originally was going to make this Chapter on about how Gray sees Natsu but oh well**_

 _ **Anway Next Chapter will be introducing an Oc that was sent by TheUchihaDragon! And I plan on putting a bit of Wendy in it too**_

 _ **And I'm sorry If Natsu was a bit too OP**_

 _ **And if the fight scene was suckish**_

 _ **I don't know if guys noticed that I'm putting Natsu's past in his dreams every chapter**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **QOTC: Where the hell was Shiori?**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	6. Redemption

_**Chapter 6: Redemption**_

* * *

Natsu let out a large yawn as he walked through the hallways.

 _"That was easy...Zeref-nii's training is paying off..."_ The edges of his mouth tugged up and formed a ghost smile. He was about to head back to the dorm when he saw Erza, Lucy and Levy run up to him. Closely following behind them was Gajeel and Gray. He stopped walking just as they got closer.

"That was amazing Natsu! Where did you learn magic like that?" He heard Lucy chirp.

 _"Magic? Oh they're talking about Hollowfication..."_ He gave a fake smile " My brother taught me, its something that has been passed down in our family"

"I see...your brother must be quite the mage..." Natsu sighed when he remembered his brother casually using Death Magic to threaten a boys parents. The kid had shoved Natsu into a thorny bush.

The kid permanetly stayed in his room after meeting Zeref

"I still can't believe you took down White Dragon Sting...There is rumors going around that he was strong enough to kill his Dragon..." Natsu narrowed his eyes at Levy's information.

 _"He killed his Dragon Parent? With that amount of strength?"_ Natsu found the information suspicious, but he shrugged it off.

 _"I'll leave it for another day"_ He yawned again and walked ahead of them.

"Where are you going?" He slightly turned his head so that only his right eye was visible to them.

"Back to my room, That was my only match for today" He walked away while waving at them.

"He's amazing..." muttered Levy. Gray stared at the retreating pinkette. A mixture of determination and loss built up in him as he silently walked away from the group.

* * *

"Your so strong Nee-chan!" A young Gray cried as he jumped around his older sister. She had long dark purple hair that went down to her lower spine. Her bright eyes turned to the young boy jumping around her. She was waving an orb around with her magic for him.

"Of course I am! How else am I going to protect my little brother?" She smiled and ruffled his hair earning a pout from him. A woman with the same hair colour walked towards the two...

In nothing but her underwear.

"Mother!" cried the girl as she covered the young Gray's eyes. The woman apoligized and put on her clothes. Gray removed his sister's hands from his eyes and ran towards his mother.

"Mom!" He jumped onto her leg making the woman smile and pick him up. She gently put him on the ground and crouched down to his level. His sister felt left out and ran up to the two.

"Now Gray, look after Ultear okay? I'll only be gone for awhile" The young boy nodded and pumped his fist into the air, Cold steam poured out of it.

"I will!" The woman smiled and caressed his cheek while turning to her daughter.

"And you protect Gray" Ultear nodded and hugged her younger brother. Who only groaned when his mothers soft hand was forcibly taken from him. The woman smiled at the two and stood up. She began walking away until she turned back to the two one last time.

"And its the brothers job to protect his sister!" She called out one last time before walking off leaving a red faced Ultear and a determined Gray.

* * *

"Ul..." Gray grinded his teeth as he stood infront of his mother's grave. A bouquet of flowers on his hand. He gently placed them on top of the grave and then knelt down. He played with a iron cross necklace that hung frm his neck.

"Hey Mom, Its been a while...Someone new came to our dorm a few days ago...and get this, he has pink hair!" Gray quietly laughed

"But...he seems lost...and broken just like how Nee-chan was after you died..." His voice croaked as he spoke. He slowly swallowed and got up.

"I won't make the same mistake again Mom, I won't let him turn out like Nee-chan...so I decided I'm going to help him!" With that he slightly bowed and said his goodbyes.

* * *

"...What are you doing?" questioned Natsu as Gray carried a mattress across the room. Gajeel, who was on the top of his bunk, peered down and saw Gray make a bed across the room. The ice mage grinned at them and brought out a hammer.

"I'm moving in!" With that he swung at the wall and smashed it to pieces. Natsu looked at him for awhile before continuing to watch Tv with Happy.

"Do what you want" Gajeel sweatdropped as the wall seperating their rooms was demolished. He went back to reading Manga pretending as if he never saw anything.

"Done!" Gray tossed the hammer into his room and dusted his hands. Natsu looked over from his position on the couch and saw the gaping hole in the wall.

"..." He put his head down and sighed.

* * *

"Will this bring his memories back?" Shiori stood infront of a young lady with pitch black hair. She nodded and handed the white haired girl a vial of blue liquid.

"This should help resurface his supressed memories" Shiori quickly handed the Lady some cash and walked out the store.

* * *

"Dad!" A young Natsu ran up to a spiky red haired man. Said Man turned to the boy.

"Show me your Roar again!" The man sighed and ruffled his sons hair.

"Step back Natsu" Natsu's eyes lit up as he happily jumped back just as his Dad stood up. He watched with stars in his eyes as Igneel puffed his cheeks and then let out a gigantic stream of hot red fire. It danced across the skys and reflected in the young boys eyes.

"Your so cool Dad!" Igneel gave his son thumbs up and a lop sided grin.

"Only Igneel, The Flame Dragon King could be this awesome!"

* * *

"Where is the Monster, Igneel?" A dark tanned man swung a knife around his hand as etched towards the family. Igneel covered Natsu and Wendy while his wife backed away in fear.

"That power is gone Achnologia! You should know that!" Igneel brought up a wall of fire just as blue and black magic was shot at them.

"Come on Igneel, we both know thats a lie" Igneel grinded his teeth and pushed his two children towards his wife.

"The beast isn't in me anymore Achnologia! Its gone!" Achnologia sighed and threw the knife at Igneels heart.

"Liar" The knife went through Igneel's chest making him lifelessly fall to the ground. Grandeeny covered Wendy's eyes and let out a cry.

"Dad!" Natsu ran over to his dads side and gently shook him.

 _Ba-dump_

His eyes gained a red tint in them

 _ **Ba-dump**_

His eyes started to glow red

 _ **Ba-dump**_

Purple lightning danced around him accompinied by black flames.

 _ **"RAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_

The scene suddenly changed to a Young Natsu lieing on the ground next to a white haired girl, her eyes weren't visible though.

"I...can't keep coming here ..." The girl looked sad as he spoke his words. Natsu then stood up and smiled.

"But I will see you again! and when I do I'll have a bunch of pancakes ready for you!" He gave the girl a bright grin making her cheeks go a bit red.

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes. He found Shiori sleeping on his chest once again. He looked up blankly as he tried to recall his dream.

 _"Who was that...?"_ He looked to see it was stil dark and slowly fell out of the bed. He got up and headed to the showers.

"I have the sudden urge to make pancakes..." He muttered as he stripped himself.

"I love pancakes" He turned to see Shiori standing behind him. She had a small smile on her face that went unnoticed by the pinkette.

"I see..." He stepped into the shower and turned on the cold water. Then he watched curiously as Shiori got in and started washing his back.

"You don't mind the cold water?"

"It doesn't really bother me..." Water ran down her curvacious body, it went between her breasts then slowly ran down her thighs, and for the first time Natsu felt his heart tug at him.

 _"...What is this?"_ He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He grabbed a clean set of clothes and wiped himself. Shiori watched him change. Her eyes moving across his muscular body, taking in every inch of it.

"Well then..." He turned to the white haired beauty, her hair was dripping with cold water. "I guess I'm making pancakes"

* * *

"Mom, I think I can handle myself..." Grandeeny paced around her daughters room.

"That _monster_ is right next door Wendy! What if he does something to you?!"

"But Mom, Natsu-nii seems like a nice pers-"

"Don't give that _Monster_ a name Wendy!" Wendy flinched at her mothers voice.

"Don't forget that he killed your father! He only brings chaos and destruction everywhere he goes!"

* * *

Outside of the school stood a Scarlet haired woman. She smirked and slowly walked towards the building, carrieing her bags with her.

"I'm coming Natsu-sama"

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry if it was short! Next chapter will be at least 4000 words! So I gave a bit of background to Gray here just to show that basically he feels like Natsu is his redemption.**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Find out Later XD**_

 _ **I might not be able to post long Chaps because I tend to get alot of work! so next chapter will be late**_

 _ **And thats all for today!**_

 _ **Please review and tell me your thoughts!**_

 _ **P.S Poll for Natsu's pairing is up!**_

 _ **QOTC: Who is the Scarlet haired woman?**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	7. Scarlet Haired Witch

_**Scarlet Haired Witch**_

* * *

 _"This is bad...really bad"_ Natsu was walking up and down the main hall. The other's looked at him wearilly.

"C-Calm down Natsu" Erza tried to calm the Dragon Slayer down. Natsu put his hand to his chin and ignored his classmates worried voices.

 _"She shouldn't be here...Did Zeref-nii let her come here? No, even he knows what a bad idea that would be"_ Suddenly, he felt the magical energy around him spike. He lifted his head towards the elevator.

 _"She's here"_ Natsu grabbed Gray. "Whatever you do, don't piss her off" With that he ran to his room and jumped out the window.

"Piss who off?" The elevator made a ping, they all turned to see a beautiful scarlet haired woman wearing clothing that didn't cover much. She walked towards them with a smirk on her face.

"Excuse me, I was told I could find Natsu Dragneel here?" Gray didn't answer, instead his face was bright red and his mouth was opening and closing.

"He just left. What is your business here?" Asked Erza. The woman looked at her, she gained a brief look of disgust before turning back to Gray.

"Well?" Gray forced his mouth closed.

"He just left, he should be downstairs now" He answered robotically. They gave him a shocked look. The scarlet beauty smiled coyly at him and then strutted back to the elevator. The group only got more confused when she left.

"Who was that?" asked Lucy. Erza narrowed her eyes at the elevator. Gajeel began walking back to his/Natsu's room.

"Gajeel?" Gajeel looked at them blankly, then he turned and entered the room.

 _"She had a nice ass..."_

* * *

"Natsu-sama~" Natsu quietly panted and hid behind a bush. He was concealing his presense with a cloaking spell.

But he knew it wouldn't work on her, it never did.

"Found you~" The area around the bush was suddenly destroyed. Natsu slowly turned his head to see the very scarlet haired woman he was running from, standing right there, with a smile on her face.

"I'm not letting you get away~"

"..." Natsu suddenly disappeared in a burst of flames.

"...tch...he's gotten stronger"

* * *

"You can't run from me Natsu-sama~" Natsu jumped away from the building just as it exploded. The woman appeared from the flames, in her hand was a ball of pure destruction magic.

 _"...Maybe I should just give up"_ He watched as the ball flew past him and blew up a nearby shop. An evil smile came across the scarlet woman's face as she moved towards him.

 _"...or not"_

* * *

 _ **Several Destroyed Buildings Later**_

* * *

"And may I ask why you were chasing one of my students Ms Belserion?" She didn't even glance at Mavis, her eyes were firmly on the pinkette.

"Please, call me Irene"

"Well Irene, might I say you have wonderful boobs- I mean why were destroying the town?" Mavis stared blankly at Makarov as if asking him "Really?"

"It was all to get my beloved Natsu-sama" Natsu stayed silent and looked away from Irene, he had decided to stay out of this conversation.

"Ah yes I would love to touch your- Mavis please take over" Makarov held his bleeding nose while staring at the packed woman. Mavis cutely pouted and covered her chest, she suddenly felt insecure.

"Umm Natsu? Do you have anything to say about this?"

"...She's a witch"

"Aw~ Don't say that Natsu-sama~" Irene put her hand on his cheek, she gently stroked it. Natsu didn't dare move.

He knew what she would do to him if he did.

"P-Please don't do this in our office!" Mavis exclaimed with a blush. Irene smirked and began running her hand down Natsu's chest. Mavis shrieked, her face going three shades darker.

By this time Makarov was long gone.

"A-Anyway! I called Zeref! He said your supposed to be back at Alvarez!"

"I was at Alvarez, but I decided to come here for my Natsu-sama who I missed dearly" Natsu shivered at her touch yet he still refused to speak up. His fear of her was that great.

"I also came to be employed as a teacher here, at Fiore High" Mavis coughed into her hand, her face still glowing red. Irene removed her hand from Natsu. Much to the formers delight.

"I-I see, then please visit the headmaster" Irene nodded and walked towards the door, she then stopped and turned to the pinkette on the chair. She smiled seductively at him.

"I'll see you later, Natsu-sama~" She walked out of the room. Natsu sighed and bowed slightly to Mavis.

"Thanks Mavis-san" Mavis nodded and gave him a bright smile.

Even though her cheeks were still flushed.

"I'll be taking my leave now" He stood up and walked out of the office.

"He has been getting more popular lately right Ma-" Mavis looked at the floor to see Makarov in a pool of blood.

"..."

* * *

 _"That was unexpected, I didn't think Irene would come here...looks like my plans for that bitch will have to be put on hold for the time being"_ Due to him being so deep in thought, Natsu failed to notice a black haired teen infront of him. The two ran into eachother, causing both to fall down.

"Sorry, I was listening to music. You alright?" The teen immediately apoligized. Natsu stood up and stared at the black haired teen. He wore silver headphones around his neck, his black hair was swept to side which covered his one eye. Natsu's onyx eyes stared into the teen's sapphire eyes. The teen looked at his watch and panicked.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" He then dashed off. Natsu shrugged and dismissed the weird meeting.

* * *

"Natsu-kun, who was that?" Natsu stared blankly at Erza, Lucy and Shiori. Erza had a her oversized hammer in hand, Lucy was holding a kitchen knife and Shiori...was holding a chainsaw.

"...an aqaintence"

Shiori's chainsaw revved to life.

"...my brothers friend"

The sound of Shiori's chainsaw got louder.

"What was she here for?" Gray held back Shiori, who looked like she was going to murder someone.

"Me"

"Your not helping here" Shiori's eyes were glowing red, bloodlust was leaking out of her.

"...I just remembered I have something to do" He disappeared in a milisecond.

Leaving Shiori with them.

* * *

"Dammit, she didn't have to take it out on us" Gray entered the room with his shirt ripped to shreds, his pants were turned into shorts. The ice mage looked to see Natsu on his bed reading a book with Happy while Gajeel was reading Manga on the couch again. Deciding that what Gajeel was doing was more interesting, he walked over to him and looked over.

"What do you have over here Metal face?" Gray looked at the pages to see erotic and very detailed illustrations. Silence then hung over between the two.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So your an ass man huh?"

 **"SHUT UP!"**

"Its fine...there is nothing wrong with having an ass fe-"

"Don't say another _fucking_ word Fullbuster"

"I'm just saying that its-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence" Gray held up his hands when Gajeel gave him a deathly glare. Gray turned his back to him.

 _"...I can see why you like Levy now..."_ That was the last straw for Gajeel. He got up off the couch and grabbbed the remains of Gray's shirt.

"What did you say Asshole?" Gajeel was glaring at the ice mage, who gave his own glare back.

"Oh so you want to fight now Iron dick?" Just as they were about to throw the first punch,they were suddenly knocked across the room by a familiar pink haired teen.

"If any one of you fights in this room, I will personally end your damn life" Gray rubbed his head and stared at the angry Slayer Mage.

"Well somebody had a shitty day..." He muttered while pulling himself off the floor.

"A shitty day indeed" agreed Gajeel. He then turned to Gray.

"By the way, Fullbuster?"

"Yeah Metal face?"

"Where's your clothes?"

"What do you- **SON OF A BITCH!"**

* * *

"Hey look at that pink haired weirdo, nobody plays with him" A young Natsu sat alone in class, the people around him kept their distance. Then, a girl with blonde hair walked up to him.

"Hey what's your name?" Natsu turned to her, his dull eyes staring at her electrifying blue eyes.

"Natsu"

"Well Natsu, I'm Hikari!" She held out her hand towards him."Want to play a game?"

"Natsu? You've been quite happy these passed few days?" Natsu smiled at his older brother.

* * *

"I made a friend!"

"Oh...I see"

* * *

"Help!" A large man slapped his hand against Hikari's mouth.

"Shut your mouth brat!" He pulled down his pants. "This will all be over soon" Tears welled up in her eyes just as the man began taking her clothes off.

 **"HEY BASTARD OVER HERE!"** Natsu appeared infront of him and slammed a fiery foot into him. The man flew several feet back.

"Natsu!" Natsu gave a Hikari a small smile. Then the man got up and grabbed his throat.

"Damn brats, always playing the fucking hero" He squeezed Natsu's throat tighter.

"C-Crap" Black dots began crowding Natsu's vision.

"N-No! I'm not giving up now!" Black flames burst out of Natsu's mouth and covered his face, forcing the older man to let go of him.

"T-The fuck?" The black flames disappeared, leaving a pure white mask on his face.

 _ **"RAAAAAHHHHHH!"** _ The man didn't have time to blink as Natsu was already infront of him. He threw his hand forward and slashed the man's chest, causing blood to gush out. The man screamed and scrambled away. The mask on Natsu's face broke, he panted and turned around to smile at his friend.

"Its safe...now?" She was backing away from him.

With the same expression as his former sister.

"H-Hey whats-" He tried to reach out to her, but she slapped his hand away.

 **"G-GET AWAY FROM ME MONSTER!"** Natsu froze. Hikari got up and started running away.

 **"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"**

Natsu stayed in that same position, with his hand outstretched. Her words continueing to echo through his head.

"...Natsu...when are you ever going to learn?" Zeref then appeared out of the back alley behind him. He put his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Human's fear what they can't understand, so no matter where you go..." He turned to his broken little brother.

"You will always be feared"

* * *

"...Hikari..." He muttered. He opened his eyes only to meet the sight of Gajeel's bed. He lifted his head to see the alarm clock read '07:45pm'.

"Still early..." He tried to get up only to feel the weight of two bodies on top of his. He looked underneath to see a fully clothed Shiori holding onto his torso. To his left was someone his complextion went pale to see.

Irene

and not only that...

She was naked too.

He was so shocked that he fell out of the bed, causing his head to collide with the floor. In alarm, the two beauty's got up and looked onto the floor to see their favourite Pinkette sprawled across the floor.

"What are **_you_** doing here" Shiori hissed at the Scarlet haired woman. In return she gave her a seductive smile and pointed at the Dragon Slayer on the floor.

"What else? I was trying to sleep with Natsu-sama~" Despite her sour expression, Shiori was actually impressed by the older woman. Not only was her body perfectly developed but she also had the guts to be naked while around the opposite sex.

"..." Natsu said nothing as the two fought. He sighed and jumped back into bed. Causing both of them to look at him in shock.

"I'm tired...just let me sleep" Irene smirked deviously and pressed her breasts against his bare chest. Shiori puffed her cheeks and latched onto his arm. Natsu sighed again before drifting off to sleep once again. Unbeknownest to them, Gajeel was looking down at them.

 _"...It is a nice ass indeed"_ Before he could stop his staring he heard someone cough from the other side of the room.

 _ **"Ass man"** _ Gray coughed out.

"Fuck you too Fullbuster"

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the late Update, and I apoligize for not keeping up to my promise.**_

 _ **Also the poll is at a dead tie between Harem and Shiori. Damn its 20-20. Didn't expect that one XD.**_

 _ **Anyway I won't be updating this week either, I got a very busy week ahead of me dammit. I will try to update Dragon Who Lost His Heart but I can't gurantee it.**_

 _ **On a less depresing note...IRENE MADE HER APPEARANCE! And Gajeel's secret is out! Well only to Natsu and Gray though. It appears Natsu has some sort of fear of Irene? I wonder what that's about?**_

 _ **I gave a backstory as too why Natsu reacted the way he did in the Last chapter with Jellal. Next chapter they are back at school! With Irene as a teacher! And Wendy is in for some intense shit!**_

 _ **I posted this chap to show you guys that I'm not dead because I haven't posted in awhile. I remember last time for my previous story I didn't update for like three months Lol.**_

 _ **QOTC: What is going to happen to our dear adorable Wendy in the next chapter?!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away...**_


	8. Grudges

_**The Dragon Who Holds Grudges**_

* * *

 _"Why me..."_ was the only thought that ran through Natsu's head when he came out of the shower. Infront of him stood Erza,Lucy and this time Levy.

Two of the three held very dangerous metallic objects.

"Care to explain what those two are doing over there _Natsu-kun?",_ Erza held a deathly smile on her face as she pointed to Shiori and Irene.

Who were still naked on his bed.

"I won't deny that they were like that when I woke up..." Erza and Lucy's face went red as they held up their weapons.

"But could you let me change first?" The three girls face's lit up like fireworks when they just realized that the pinkette had only a towel covering his nether regions.

"W-!" They quickly left the room in embaressment without even finishing their sentence. Natsu sighed and quickly put on his school clothes. He went over to the kitchen and made a light breakfast.

"Oi Piercings,Get up" A groan resounded through out the room which was followed by a heavy thud. Natsu looked over to see Gajeel had fallen off the bunk.

"Ow Ow Ow...Why did you wake me up so early dammit" He rubbed his ass and walked towards Natsu, who in return tossed him a towel.

"Go have a shower" The Iron Dragon Slayer grunted in response and walked into the bathroom. Natsu sat down on the stool and started eating while waiting for the heavily pierced man to finish showering. Suddenly his phone vibrated on the table. He got up and grabbed the device and opened it.

 _"I got another match?"_ Natsu skimmed through the contents of the email he had received. It didn't say who his opponent was but only that they would release more information later during lunch break.

 _"Well not like I had anything better to do"_ The sound of a door opening made him look towards the bathroom to see Gajeel already fully dressed with a towel around his neck.

"Breakfast is on the table" said Natsu plainly. Gajeel nodded in response, he sat down and began eating.

"So, what you looking at there?" Gajeel nodded towards Natsu's phone which was still in his hand. Natsu walked back over to the table and began eating again.

"I got a message from the school"

"And?"

"Its another match"

"Who's your opponent?"

"It didn't say"

"Well that sucks" The two heard moans and turned to see Shiori and Irene moving about on the bed.

"We should probably get going before they wake up"

"Yep"

The two quickly finished their breakfast and walked out of the dorm before anyone could even notice them.

A few minutes after they left Erza and co came charging in with weapons in hand.

"Prepare yourself Na-tsu?" The three looked around to see that Natsu was no where in sight along with Gajeel.

"Huh? What now?" They looked to see Gray get up from the back of the room.

With no clothes on.

 **"SO IT WAS YOUUUUU!"**

 **"WA-WAIT STOP!"**

All that was later heard was Gray's agnozing cries of pain as Erza delivered divine punishment.

* * *

"So you got your ass beat because you stripped while sleeping?" confirmed Gajeel while looking at the heavily bruised Gray. His uniform wasn't even put on properly.

"Damn it that Erza...One day I'll!"

"Oh you'll what?" Gray shrieked and started sweating bullets ad Erza, Lucy, Levy and Shiori walked through the classroom doors.

"O-O-One day I'll get her choclates to show my appreaciation to her!" Erza nodded in satisfaction and sat in her seat. Gray sighed in relief and placed a hand over his heart that felt like it was about to explode.

"Lame"

"Shut It Metal Face!"

"...Why did you leave early today?", questioned Shiori. Natsu looked at the frowning white haired beauty. Then proceeded to requip all the books he would need for class.

"Didn't want to be late again"

"..." Shiori continued to stare at him, clearly displeased. The classmates that walked in were slightly cowering from the aura Shiori was emitting.

"W-Well it's good you got on time to class!" Lucy interupted and gently pushed Shiori into her seat.

She still continued to stare at the pink haired Dragon Slayer. Even when the teacher had walked in and began the class.

Natsu got up as the bell signalling the end of the class rang.

"Lets go piercings" Gajeel gathered his stuff and started walking out of the classroom with Natsu.

"Ah wait for me" Gray grabbed his stuff and quickly jogged after the three. Gajeel clicked his tongue as the three walked down the hallway towards the roof.

"So your Natsu Dragneel?" The three turned to see a black haired teen with a sword by his side. He smirked and looked over Natsu.

"Che, Your nothing special" Natsu raised an eyebrow at the teen who gave him a triumpt smirk.

"What are you doing here Totomaru?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the teen who in return gave a shocked look towards Gajeel.

"Gajeel?"

"I asked you a question. You going to answer it?" Totomaru shivered as Gajeel glared at him. The former backed away slightly in fear.

"I-I was just trying to get a good look at my opponent"

"Opponent?" Gajeel looked at Natsu who could only shrug his shoulders in response. Suddenly the latters phone vibrated in his pocket prompting him to check it.

"Well it seems like he really is your opponent"

"Hmph and I will emerge victorias of course" taunted Totomaru.

"Ah Okay" Natsu turned around and started walking away with the other two. Totomaru gaped at his retreating figure.

"Wait!" He shouted. However the trio were already far gone.

* * *

"Was it really okay to ignore him like that?"

"He seemed like he would have nagged us if I kept the conversation going" replied Natsu.

"What the hell? He didn't piss you off at all?" The three sat on the roof and quietly ate their lunch until the door to the roof opened.

"So this is where you guys eat!" Lucy, Shiori and Levy walked onto the roof and sat by them.

"...So you followed us..." said Gray with a blank face.

"No we just happened to watch you guys come up here" stated Levy.

"...So you followed us..." deadpanned Gajeel. Natsu also along with his male companions gave the girls a blank stare.

"Alright we followed you, you happy?" admitted Lucy. Natsu looked towards the door then looked back at the girls.

"Wheres the other one?"

"Oh Erza? She's doing class rep duties" replied Levy. Natsu nodded and continued to eat his lunch.

"Oh so she got stuck cleaning the class again huh..."

"Yep, she wanted us to help her but..."

"So you ditched her and followed us"

"Would you have stayed and helped her?"

"...You have a point" Natsu's phone vibrated again making him pull it out once more and check it.

"I have to go"

"Where?"

"The arena"

"What? They're having the match now?"

"Yeah" Natsu walked towards the edge of the roof and jumped off without hesitation.

"Natsu?!" The two girls looked over to see Natsu running towards the arena.

"Why did he jump?" They questioned the boys who calmly continued eating their lunch.

"It was quicker"

* * *

"Hmph so you have come" Natsu walked into the arena, still in his school clothes. Totomaru grinned when he saw that.

"What was the match to _early_ for you?" Natsu's narrowed his eyes and put on his gloves.

 _"So she did push for this huh..."_ Natsu looked up at the crowd to see a blue haired woman smirking at him.

 _"All I have to do is aim for his mask when he uses that ability...is what Miss Marvel told me"_ Totomaru smirked and drew his sword. _"This is going to be easy"_

" **Begin!"** Totomaru immediately jumped back to gain some distance.

 _"Now all I have to do is wa-?!"_ Natsu disappeared from his sight.

 _"Where did he- **BLEGH!?"**_ Natsu appeared infront of him and slammed his knee into Totomaru's stomach causing him to drop his sword and collapse. Natsu swung his fist into his nose which resulted in Totomaru flying all the way out of the arena.

"Natsu Dragneel Wins!" Natsu looked up at the stands to see Grandeeny paled. He smirked at her and walked off the arena

"So he was angry" was Gajeels only words when he saw how Natsu had won the match. Gray nodded alongside him while the girls just looked dissapointed.

"We didn't get to see his outfit again..."

* * *

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **I was going to end the story...put then I saw someone post a review saying "Don't you daaarrree"(You know who you are)**_

 _ **So I just stared at that review for a couple of minutes. Just staring. And then I was just like "Well I guess I'm writing another chapter then"**_

 _ **So here ya go! Anyway The pairing for this story last time I checked was still undecided and the poll was at a dead tie. So I guess we will have to do another vote? You can vote by reviewing coz the poll is in use right now**_

 _ **Next chapter Hikari makes an appearance! So look forward to that!**_

 _ **and thats it from me! Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts!**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel fading away~**_


	9. Heart

_**The One Who Threw His Heart Away**_

* * *

"This is more funny than I would like to admit" said Gray. Both him and Gajeel were watching as Natsu was litteraly looking through every nook and cranny of the room.

"I don't want to wake up and find that witch next to me again" After making sure he looked everywhere he got on his bed and sighed.

"Why are you so afraid of her?" Natsu shivered at Gajeel's question. Which made Gray raise a brow.

"She put me on the brink of death...and then healed me..."

"Well that doesn't sound too ba-"

"And repeated that process for two weeks straight...no sleep"

"How are you still alive?!" Natsu shrugged and layed his head on his pillow. "Sometimes even I don't know myself"

"Thats a pretty dark thing to say there bud" chuckled Gray. "Well anyway I think its about time we hit the bed"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight assman"

"Shut the Fuck Up"

"..." Natsu didn't answer them and instead closed his eyes and drifted away from reality.

* * *

"Dammit I can't get it right!" A young Natsu cried out. He banged his head on the table only to be lightly tapped on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" He looked up to see bright blue eyes staring back at him. "Oh its you Hikari"

"Why don't you try taking a different approach?" she said sweetly. The girl then pointed to one part of the problem."You could always try to see it from different angle and perspectives in order to reach a conclusion"

"Hikari, why are you so smart?"

"I think the question is why don't you study more?"

"Point taken" The blond girl grabbed a chair and placed it near the pinkette's desk. She watched him with a smile as he started solving the problem.

"I did it!"

"See? You can do it!"

 _ **"G-GET AWAY FROM ME MONSTER!"**_

 _"It hurts..."_ The young Natsu clutched his heart as he crawled up into a ball on his bed. His chest felt tight and his heart like it was about to explode. The tears didn't stop falling from his face. Over and Over again he had felt this same pain and over and over again people had called him the same thing.

 _ **"Monster!"**_

 _ **"Monster!"**_

 _ **"Monster!"**_

"Oh? You seem different Natsu? Have you finally opened your eyes?" Zeref looked at Natsu, his eyes showed no hints of emotion in them. His eyes were clouded and dull but the thing that stood out the most...

His eyes were a bloody red

* * *

"Ugh...I hate that dream" He involuntaraly muttered as he woke up. He turned to see Shiori resting on his chest with signs of tears at the corner of her eyes. She even strangely had her clothes on this time.

 _"She had a bad dream too?"_ Natsu slid out of the bed and walked towards the shower while yawning. He took a quick shower and put on his school clothes. He went into the kitchen and began making breakfast. However just before he could finish a gigantic explosion shook the entire dorm causing Gajeel, Gray and Shiori to all fall off their respective beds.

"What the hell happened?!" shouted Gajeel as he sprung up in anger. A similiar fury was burning in Gray and Shiori's eyes.

"We got trouble!" Erza burst into the room in her pink pjs. Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"What's going on Erza?!" questioned Gray. Erza pointed towards the window.

"Look outside" Gray cursed softly and looked outside the window.

"What the fuck is that?!" He exclaimed loudly and fell back. Gajeel then proceeded to also look out the window only for him to widen his eyes.

"Oi Fire Dragon look here" Natsu stopped what he was doing and looked out the window to see a bunch of students down below.

They all held swords

"What? Are the fairies to scared to come down and face us huuuuh?" Natsu turned towards Erza and pointed at the people.

"Who are they?"

"Eisenwald, I think they are a dorm from a neighbouring school" Natsu then nodded and jumped on the window sill.

"Wait where are you going?!" shouted Erza. Gray and Gajeel just sighed and went to go eat the breakfast on the table while Shiori was already at the table, eating her own breakfast.

"They wanted some fairies, so thats what I'll give them" He jumped out the window just as Erza screamed.

 _"Now...I'll just take them out in one hit"_ Natsu put his hands together on the right side of his body as he descended down towards the students. Flames began emerging from his hands creating a big ball of explosive flames.

 **"Fire Dragon's..."** He thrust his hands forward and shot the flame towards the crowd **"Dazzling Blaze!"**

The crowd, who didn't see the attack coming, were immediately knocked out of commission except for one man with a scythe. He whipped his white hair around, confused as to what just happened. Natsu landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ah I guess I missed one" The man backed away as Natsu walked closer to him. In his eyes Natsu was a fiery devil who had just fell from the sky.

Actually its most likely that any onlooker who saw this scene would think the same thing

"Wa-" Natsu didn't give the man any mercy and sent a fiery fist to his face.

"You don't show any mercy do you Natsu" Natsu turned around to see Happy flying towards him. Natsu could only shrug in response and looked inside the building to see Valena shivering. Natsu slightly flinched but still walked inside regardless. Happy landed and sat on his shoulder.

"Thank you Natsu-san!" Natsu's eyes widened and turned to see the receptionist bowing her head.

"Your welcome?" He hesitantly answered. She lifted up her head and smiled at the pinkette.

"If it wasn't for you I would have been toast!" She laughed. Natsu stared at her in shock. He had never been thanked before.

"I-it wasn't much" He then walked up the stairs in a swift hurry.

He still had to finish his breakfast.

* * *

"So you took care of all of them?" asked Lucy. Natsu nodded. The girls had their mouths wide open. Only Shiori was calmly sitting on Natsu's bed reading a book he had left on the desk.

"Well that didn't take too long" stated Gray as he and Gajeel finished up their breakfast. Natsu got up just as they finished. The boys then began walking to the door. Shiori then got up and followed behind them. Erza sighed alongside Levy and Lucy.

"Lets go"

* * *

"Come to think of it didn't you say that Miss Irene was going to become a teacher here Natsu?" asked Gray as the boys took a seat at their desks. Natsu then went pale in the face as Gray reminded him of that fact.

"Well there is like three hundred different classes so there is a small possi-"

"Hello there 1-A! I am your new science's teacher! call me Irene~" Natsu turned around and looked at Gajeel with a horrified face.

 _ **"You lied to me"**_

"Ah Natsu-san please focus on class otherwise..." Irene licked her lips and stared at him with an evil smile. "I'll have to punish you"

"Ah he froze" Gray said as he stared at Dragon Slayer. The class sweatdropped when they say the pinkette's stone like figure

* * *

The bell signalling the end of class rang and the class dispersed leaving only the Fairy Tail dorm members left

"Now Natsu-sama! We have finally been reunited! please come into my embrace" Irene held out her arms open to Natsu. In a flash the Dragon Slayer was gone.

"Tsk, he ran away"

 _"Scary..."_ They had all thought.

* * *

Natsu walked aimlessly around the school trying to avoid the witche's detection. He finally reached a garden quite some distance away from the main building.

"Hmm? What dorm is that?" He questioned as he saw a dorm building with a Phoenix on it.

"So did you hear? Both Sabertooths Sting and Phantom Lords Totomaru got taken down" Natsu heard voices coming from within the garden and started walking toward it.

"Eh? Really by who?" He froze, his eyes widening. Cold sweat started forming on his face. He knew that voice. The voice that left the emotional scar in his heart. The voice that had pieced him back together only to shatter his very being.

The voice that had been haunting him in the recent days.

He slowly looked through the tree's and peered into the inner parts of the garden.

"Oh? Are you actually interested Hikari?" He saw her. He couldn't forget that long blond hair and electrifying blue eyes.

"Well I am really curious"

 _"Hi..ka..ri?"_ Hikari whipped her head towards the bushes only to see just that. Bushes.

"Hey is something wrong?" Hikari smiled at her friend and shook her head.

"No,I just thought I heard someone say my name"

"What? Thats so creepy"

"Haha really?"

"Anyway listen! The guy who took them down had pink hair!" Hikari flinched.

"Pink hair? what was his name?" She asked with a cramped smile.

"His name was..." Hikari felt her world freeze over when she heard his name.

"Natsu?" Natsu had slid down and was rapidly breathing. His complextion had gotten several shades lighter. His chest tightened and his heart felt like it was about to explode. The same feeling ever since that day. Without a second thought he ran out of there a max speed.

"Hmm? did you feel that breeze?" Hikari looked around and tilted her head.

"What breeze?"

* * *

 _"Why...Why was she here?!"_ Natsu placed his hand against a nearby wall and calmed his breathing. Even after his brothers training he still couldn't get over this one simple thing. Where as Natsu had already decided to get revenge againest his former mother, he couldn't do the same to Hikari.

Because he honestly didn't blame her for running away

But the fact remained that it was her words that day that scarred Natsu. She was mainly the reason why he flinched when ever someone called him... _that._

 _"But...now that I know where she is, I can avoid her"_ Natsu finally calmed his breathing and brisk walked away from the garden after having his mind set on never seeing that girl again.

It was only a few days later when Natsu realized that fate didn't like him much

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter**_

* * *

 _ **I'm so tired now since I just made this at like in the morning so I'll make this quick.**_

 _ **I'm reopening the poll for Natsu's pairing again but the score so far was 21 Shiori and 20 harem.**_

 _ **I honestly don't know if I can make a harem story but if that happens then I guess I'll try my best?**_

 _ **And thats all for today**_

 _ **NatsutoDragneel litteraly faded away~**_


End file.
